The Ghost of Rochester
by CooLibrarian
Summary: Rosalie returns to her hometown with Emmett to find her disapperance has become a ledgend and someone has been waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Rosalie, come look at this," Emmett called excitedly. He was playing around with the new laptop, stunned with what he had discovered online.

"What?" Rosalie asked as she came and gazed at the picture on Emmett's screen.

"Look." Emmett grinned happily, showing her a picture of an old yellow mansion-like house with roses planted peacefully on a green lawn. "Does this place look familiar?"

"That was my old house!" Rosalie stammered in shock, still recognizing the newly remolded white trim and wrap-around porch. "It's now a bed and breakfast!"

"Yeah." Emmett smiled pointing to the sign. "A good one too. When do you want to visit?"

"Never," Rosalie answered, still staring at the screen.

"Oh, come on, it might be cool, and it's not like anyone's going to recognize you," Emmett pointed out.

"I don't want to go there," Rosalie said firmly.

"Why not?" Emmett asked. "It might be fun."

"Too sunny," Rosalie answered.

"It will be raining all this month. It's April," Emmett pleaded bringing up the weather forecast. "Look, I can even reserve your old room. Can we go? Please, please, please...oh, please can we go?"

"Fine," Rosalie huffed giving into Emmett's begging. "But make it for the weekend only."

"Good, can it be this coming weekend?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Why not?" Rosalie huffed, as Emmett picked up his cell. "Let me get our things packed."

'_She'll love this.' _ Emmett smiled as he dialed the number on the screen.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked turning from the stairs.

"Calling to make reservations," Emmett answered.

"Well, let me chose the room. Can I look at the layout?" Rosalie asked. "I don't want to be in my parent's old bedroom. That would be strange."

"Sure," Emmett answered as he pulled up the layout for the second floor to let Rosalie see it. She observed it for a second and used her fingernails to trace a path in the map from the stairs, down to the hall.

"Ask for Room 15," Rosalie insisted. "That was my room."

"Fine with me." Emmett pressed the call button on his phone. He could tell Rosalie was looking forward to this, even though she wouldn't admit it.

Hale's Garden Bed and Breakfast

"Hello, Hale's Garden Bed and Breakfast. This is Vera. How may I help you?" Vera answered at the front desk in a sweet voice as she heard a relieved sigh echoing through the walls of the room. Vera looked around but no one was around. It could be from the kitchen.

"Hello, this is Emmett Cullen, and I would like to make a reservation for this weekend for my wife and me," the man explained as Vera typed his name in the computer, only to see his name were already typed in his name on the reservations. Vera ignored it; perhaps she forgot she had already typed his name in."Is there a specific room you might like, sir?"

"Can we have Room 15?" Mr. Cullen asked politely as she felt a slight ring in her ear.

"Yes," Vera answered without even checking Room 15 was always available.

"Good, can you make reservations under Emmett Cullen?" Mr. Cullen asked.

"Yes sir." Vera smiled having a new guests. "Now, will that be on credit?"

Later that Evening

"Hey, my grandmother is planning on coming for lunch this weekend. Do you mind covering for me while she is here?" Vera asked, coming up to her employee, Cathy, while checking the bedroom halls making sure the safety codes were in order.

"Sure, I look forward to seeing her. How is she doing?" Cathy asked.

"She is actually doing well for being ninety-five. She still refers to me as her little namesake." Vera smiled as a slight breeze came through at the mention of her grandmother.

"Any interesting guests coming this weekend?" Cathy asked curiously. They walked past the master bedroom opened with the fresh smell of roses coming through the hallway, despite the fact there wasn't a fresh flower or sign of scented candle in sight.

"I think we have ghosts' hunters!" Vera whispered casually, shying away from the bedroom.

"What makes you so sure?" Cathy asked suspiciously.

"They especially want Room 15," Vera answered as they both became silent. They opened the door to Room 15 to see that it had already been clean and ready for their guest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'_I can't believe I agreed to this,' _Rosalie thought to herself still unsure. She came back to the car. Emmett was resetting the GPS.

"Emmett," Rosalie started, noticing he still smelled like that disgusting old elk she refused to even touch. "Do you think we should stop and freshen up before we check in?"

"No way!" Emmett smiled happily, handing her a brochure he'd printed out online. "Did you see the showers this place has?"

"Fine, since that's what you're looking forward to," Rosalie huffed, shaking her head, and letting out a tiny eye-roll but secretly letting out a tiny chuckle. She loved how Emmett was so easy to please. She got in the car and observed the pictures of her human home. Everything new and remodeled, yet still recognizable from the time a family lived there. Rosalie looked up towards her husband, still unsure if this was a good idea. "Perhaps before we continue you should call the inn and remind them of our reservations."

"Good idea," Emmett agreed, before he took the phone out of his pocket and quickly went to a service area. She then went to the GPS and quickly replaced the incorrectly typed address. Emmett returned to the car, anxious to continue.

"When do you think we'll get there?" Rosalie asked casually, already knowing the answer.

"An hour. I just called them. They said the room is already set up for us," Emmett assured excitedly as he started the little red convertible.

"When is the check-in time?" Rosalie murmured, trying not to reveal she still disapproved of going on this trip. Rosalie only went along to make him happy. She was worried about the memories the streets of Rochester would bring her. She had been comfortable enough with her vampire life as it she tried to be, would this unravel the years it took for her to at least try to move on from the events that happened on her last human night?

"Normally, it would be in a half-hour, but for our room they don't have a specific check-in time," Emmett answered casually, then looked at her and jokingly added. "Or should I say your room?"

"I guess it means top class." Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett's wide grin. "I guess we should get going, then."

"On our way." Emmett said and then zoomed down the road.

Rochester, NY

"The Cullens will be here in an hour. Did you get Room Fifteen set up?" Vera asked Cathy as she hung up the phone, unprepared for the flood of parents attending the local high school basketball tournament.

"You know I won't go in that room!" Cathy answered, frightened.

"This is just silly," Vera said, stress showing in her voice as she went through the papers on her desk. "We have guests coming. Just get it ready."

"Did I tell you what happened last time I went in that room?" Cathy reminded in a whisper.

"I honestly think that another member of staff cleaned it before you got around to it," Vera explained to her. "The Cullens think it's ready for them, so please remind the staff not to frighten them."

"We won't have to; she'll do it for us." Cathy stared darkly as Vera went upstairs.

Vera quickly went through and changed the sheets. She then cleaned the bathroom and briskly swept the floor. She always took some pride in sweeping the floor of Room Fifteen. It was the same floor that her own grandmother had played in as a girl with her best friend, Rosalie Hale. She finished sweeping it, then placed fresh towels and sprayed air freshener.

It was strange. For some odd reason, the room seemed to be brighter than usual and completely spotless of dust. Not to mention, the curtain towards the window was open making the room bright. It seemed liked something was trying to ensure everything in the room was perfect. Vera ignored it and left the room to wait for the Cullens.

1 Hour Later

"How did you get here so fast?" Emmett asked as Rosalie pulled in front of The Hale's Garden Bed and Breakfast.

"I grew up here," Rosalie reminded him as she parked the car. She was glad she took over when they came to Rt. 490. It would have taken forever if they followed the satellite."I knew a short cut."

"Come on, let's see what they've done." Emmett glowed with pride, happy he married a wife so keen on driving. "I'll get the suitcases. You go check in.

"Fine with me." Rosalie got out tiredly. She then turned then stopped stunned, going into nostalgia state. Rosalie gazed at the house speechless. A thousand childhood memories started coming back to her. She stood there stunned at the sight of the old house that once belonged to her and her family. The front lawn her father kept so green was now the parking lot, but the front garden was still there with her mother's roses remaining in front of the brick building. She was speechless at how her home had grown. Rooms were added on along with more windows widening the house which made the interior of the house seem more open. She also noticed the porch had been expanded to a deck with glass tables covered in white tablecloths under several umbrellas where humans ate on the right side of the house. They seemed to expand the garden, the very same place where she would have her tea parties with her favorite stuffed animals, where she learned to ride a bike, where her brothers would play baseball and the entire Hale family would play horseshoe was now a garden walk way for the guests to explore. She noticed a deck was added on to the right, with a setting of glass tables. She noticed a large porch swing near the end of the garden, sitting under a white pavilion where she would watch her parents slow dance to the radio, thinking she was in bed, but really she was watching them from the upstairs window. She wondered if it was the same swing or if it had been replaced. The door used to be a simple white, but now it was two large oak doors. Rosalie couldn't keep herself from seeing more as she rushed up the stairs and opened the door.

~X~

The Hale's Garden Bed and Breakfast had a strange routine. Every day at four o'clock in the afternoon the front entrance became ice cold. It didn't matter how warm it was outside or how many people were in the room. The front desk was always cold at four o'clock.

Vera never thought much of it. She figured it was something in the old walls. The rest of her staff made the connection when her grandmother mentioned picking Rosalie up at four the day she never came back. That possibly couldn't be the reason behind the strange phenomenon. It was the way it had always been. It was the coldest part of the house at four o'clock. It had nothing to do with the deep chill that came through the entrance. Vera and the other staff started tightening their uniform jackets when the hour hand moved to four.

It was then the door opened, with a new guest arriving that caused the room to be very warm. A strange coziness filled the room as a young woman wandered into the lobby with a thick coat and her head covered with a large hat. It was hard to describe this woman's behavior. She just walked through the house not noticing anyone else's presence. She went through as if she was investigating the room. Vera watched as the girl pondered every detail of the room in a lost daze. She was running her fingers across the vintage sofa. She stopped at the glass stand that displayed the tea cups that were a heirloom Latvina Hale brought with her from Texas in the 1870s. Her fingers pressed against it, as if she was urging to touch it.

She then made her way down the hall and turned to the left of the lobby and paused shocked entering the hotel's polar. The girl ran her fingers across the fire place, touching almost every antique that belonged to the Hale family. Her head turned in every direction as she took a seat on the new sofa and took off her hat and coat and continued to scan the house. She seemed rather content, just sitting there.

She then stopped and stood instantly, making her way to the memorial set up in the house in memorial of Alexander Jr. and Nicholas Hale, the two brothers that disappeared during World War Two. She clasped her hands to her mouth, staring at the two veteran brothers. Yet, it seemed the more the woman explored, the warmer the house became, the intensity that hung in the atmosphere of the front desk started to loosen slowly. It seemed her very presence brought a sense of relief to the house. It was like the house was waiting for her, everything seemed to just light up.

"Excuse me," Vera called, causing her to jump and turn towards her. Vera couldn't help but be a little awed by the woman's beauty. She had to be the most stunning guest that ever came to the Hale's Garden Bed and Breakfast. She had flowing, long blond hair, pure white ivory skin, and strange golden-brown eyes. Almost every male passing turned his head as she stood tall with an elegant posture. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I am Mrs. Rosalie Cullen; my husband reserved a room here?" Mrs. Cullen explained as a brief silence settled in the air. It seemed Vera's staff had paused when Mrs. Cullen mentioned her first name. The curator glanced back, the waitresses looked over, the laundry woman almost dropped her bundle, and the custodian almost dropped his water. Even Cathy almost choked when Mrs. Cullen mentioned the name 'Rosalie.'.

"Yes. Is he here?" Vera spoke in a professional manner, then glanced towards her staff signaling them to continue with their work.

"He's unloading the car," Mrs. Cullen explained.

"He has to be the one to check in, since he made the reservations." Vera explained as Mrs. Cullen gave her this strange stare.

"Those are the rules," Vera pointed out. The woman continued to stare.

"Yes, I know. You just look familiar." Her face dropped as if she just realized something. "Is your father Henry Carpenter?" She blurted out.

"Yes," Vera answered, confused by her guest's knowledge. She turned for a quick second, wondering if this guest had contacted her father since Vera last saw him. She took a deep sigh, then focused on business at hand. "Now as soon as your husband checks in, we will be able to hand over the key."

"I'll get him in a minute." Mrs. Cullen left quickly, causing a draft to come through the room.

"Should we keep them in Room Fifteen?" Cathy asked as the staff continued on their way, all becoming very nervous. Even Bubba, the janitor, started talking to himself about trying to avoid trouble with 'the lady of the house', or whomever he rambled on about during his shifts. "I'm sure the majority of them want to inform the couple to leave for their own safety."

"That's what our guest wants, so that's what our guest gets," Vera reminded Cathy.

"Alright, but keep in mind, a blonde girl named Rosalie walks in at four and all of a sudden the temperature rises." Cathy pointed out with a shaking hands.

"That's just a coincidence!" Vera wore a smirk, trying not to laugh as she looked towards the clock. "You really don't think that young woman…? Why she looks like she's still in school."

"I know she isn't the legendary Rosalie we grew up hearing about," Cathy answered, insulted. "But does she know that?" She then pointed her finger upstairs. Vera looked up, and remembered her schedule for the afternoon. She took a deep breath and looked Cathy directly in the eyes.

"My ninety-five-year-old grandmother is coming here for dinner. Please don't bring that up with her. She remembers this story and takes it differently," Vera spoke in a serious tone. "And I ask you; don't bring it up with them."

The Parking Lot

Emmett went to unpack the car; he looked up, and wondered what window Rosalie would have looked out in the morning. As he got lost in his thoughts, he noticed a woman appear from the upstairs window. She was fading from the curtains and staring directly down at him. She was an older woman in her mid-thirties with blond hair, around the same color as Rosalie's hair. She had these strange dark violet blue eyes like the color of a sea, the color of the irises around her pupils. They were a storming emptiness inside of her that didn't have any form of comfort.

She was, without a doubt, absolutely beautiful, almost too gorgeous for a human. She had a tall elegant hourglass body that would make models in their twenties cry with frustration. She stood there in an old fashioned-red dress made of a tight silk fabric that flowed pasted her knees, tightly fitting her petite round shape abdomen, along with a strand of pearls that went down to her fully shaped breast. She stood tall in a sophisticated lady-like manner. Her dark blue eyes came down at him with her round, fair face with a rosy complexion that seemed to soften in the sunlight. Emmett, of course, didn't find her attractive. Rosalie was the only one who could catch his eye. He would be surprised if this human beauty was single.

Emmett observed her some more. He could tell despite her outer beauty that she was someone completely different inside. He could tell by the dim phasing of her eyes, and the weak posture of drooping shoulders, and the way her hands weakly pressed the window. She was in the midst of a deep, dark depression that prevented humans from feeling any kind of joy. She seemed to be in this waiting phase that was draining her, leaving nothing but shattered hope. Emmett couldn't help but feel a bit of discomfort as she gazed down at him. It was clear she was watching him, the way she just stood there and stared in a disturbing manner as if she trying to make a judgment of him.

"Emmett!" Rosalie interrupted, as she came to the car and kissed him on the cheek, which then turned Emmett's attention towards her. "They have these rules; since you made the reservations, you have to be the one to check in."

"Since when did you need to check into your own house?" Emmett commented in a joking manner.

"You know I can't say that!" Rosalie hushed as she tried to grab a suitcase.

"No, wait! That's my job." Emmett grabbed her suitcase as Rosalie turned and smiled letting out a little laugh. It was a rare thing to see Rosalie smile considering she still longed for her human dreams. Yet, Emmett made it a daily goal. Even if it meant giving up what he wanted to do, seeing Rosalie's smile was worth it. It was something priceless; that simple gesture was worth the world to him.

"You still need to shower," Rosalie informed him as she quickly giving him a peck on the lips. She then grabbed some bags and started rushing off. "I also want to show you my mother's old sofa; it's in the waiting room."

Emmett glanced towards the woman. It seemed the wall that caused her to peer over him with harsh judgment had melted away. It seemed everything about her lit up. Her eyes cleared and that hard painful stare disappeared as she gave him a silent nod. Apparently, she approved of him. Emmett clearly won this woman over, causing the judgment to disappear. She now had this relief about her. Emmett smiled back to her. He couldn't help but feel overjoyed, noticing Rosalie's excitement at showing him the world which she grew up in, a world which she loved and missed dearly. He sighed, watching her walk at least thousand paces faster than him. He knew this was a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Newlyweds,"_ Vera figured as soon as she watched Mrs. Cullen coming back in with her husband. From the moment they put their heads together while signing the guest book it was a fact they hadn't been married long. She always observed the new guests when they first checked in. Vera would try hard to learn their likes and dislikes in the hopes of luring them back for another stay. She knew they were newlyweds instantly because of their youth and the closeness with each other. She could tell the way they gazed at each other constantly, the way they floated through with each other, staying close with each step. She could tell they didn't have any children by their carefree attitude and the way they roamed from the lobby to the parlor without even glancing towards the clock. The couple had no previous worries or escaping any sort of stress. They had that fresh glow around them of a love that hadn't aged. She knew they weren't honeymooners; they didn't ask for the master bedroom. She had honeymooners before, and normally they weren't quite as well off in finances as the Cullens seemed to be.

Vera then studied their luggage; she had one prediction wrong. They didn't have any of the overpriced equipment, cameras or flashlights ghost hunters tend to bring when they requested to stay in Room 15. She tried to think of other reasons Mr. Cullen asked for that room. Maybe they enjoyed the afternoon sun, not like they'd get any this weekend. The forecast called for rain all this weekend.

Vera couldn't help but notice Mr. Cullen. He was a tall, strong, well-built young man. She wondered if he was a professional athlete of some sort. He was very handsome. Mrs. Cullen had to be a super model of some sort. She had the body of one and walked with such grace and flowing elegance. One thing was for sure; they were well off in finances. This was definitely a couple Vera wanted to returned, a couple she wanted to make an impression on so they could tell their rich friends about her business.

Mrs. Cullen was obviously into antiques. She showed her husband everything that formerly belonged to the Hales and told him about them with great detail as if she knew what each old object was and how they used it. Vera watched as they took photos of the large, hand-carved fireplace in the living room and had one of them pose at one part of the house or another. At that point, Vera wished Mr. Cullen would just check in before taking all the pictures they wanted. Vera had to pick up her grandmother. She waited as the young couple headed to the couch in the lobby.

"Oh, this was my mother's favorite sofa," Rosalie sighed as Emmett followed her; she sat on a large cream-colored silk couch with large back and oak legs. "We have to get our picture taken sitting on it."

"Sure thing," Emmett agreed, as he stopped the maid. "Excuse me, but do you mind taking our picture?"

"On that couch?" the maid asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's important to me," Rosalie explained, handing her the camera.

"Well, last time someone sat on that couch…" the maid started.

"It's a very old sofa," the desk lady interrupted. "But if you want your picture, then I'm sure one time won't be a problem."

"Good," Rosalie said as she handed the camera over. "Do you mind taking two, one in color, one in black and white?"

"Of course," Vera answered as the couple posed. She got a little worried when she noticed Mr. Cullen kept straightening his back as if something was pushing him. He then touched his shoulder as if something was on it. She snapped the picture, waited for Mrs. Cullen to change it to black and white, then snapped the picture again. After Mrs. Cullen reviewed the picture and was happy with the turn out, Vera asked, "Now, ready to check in?"

"Yes," Emmett answered as he got up quickly, wondering who's hand he'd felt. He ignored it and made his way to the desk where the woman handed him a form.

"Sign here, please," the desk woman explained. "Then I will give you a key."

"Have you seen her?" a woman's frustrated voice screeched behind Emmett. There was no scent to her blood, but it was clear a woman was right behind him. She was talking loud enough the whole place could hear, in a very rude manner. Emmett continued on with the business of paying for the room when he heard her again.

"Would you stop babbling and answer my question!" The woman shouted as her voice rose with a furious anxiety.

"Who are you looking for?" Emmett snapped, raising his voice as he finally turned only to see only his wife standing behind him. The lobby was completely empty.

"Who are you talking to?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett felt like an idiot to see that there was no one but him and Rosalie in the lobby, along with the staff.

"No one," Emmett answered as the desk woman handed him a key.

"Here is the key to your room; the numbers are on the door," the woman informed them politely as she checked the last guest in and went to the back room to get her umbrella. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Would you like to have someone carry your bags for you?" Rosalie heard a male voice, she turned to find a man who appeared to be in his mid-fifties with dark black hair with a streak of gray along with a mustache standing next to her. He was dressed rather strangely in khaki pants, a white button shirt and a brown silk vest with a silver tie. The couple couldn't help but be a little startled how this human just snuck up on them, neither of the two could even find sniff of his blood or heard the slightest sound of his footsteps. It was rather odd how this human was able to surprise vampires with his sudden appearance.

"That would be nice," Emmett responded. "I take it you're the bell boy."

"Just an employee who's been working here for awhile," the man answered. "I already know your room number."

"Well, thank you," Rosalie said gratefully as she handed him their bags, and he proceeded to lead them up the stairs.

"You know there was a sighting on that sofa," Cathy, the maid pointed out immediately as the Cullens made their way upstairs.

"I know," Vera sighed as she shut down the computer.

"One time a guest left her bag on that couch, and it flew across the room," Cathy reminded her.

"I was there when it happened," Vera said, remembering as she got her car keys.

"Anytime someone sat there, they felt something forcing them off."

"The new guest didn't seem to feel anything," Vera chuckled, shaking her head. Beside Mr. Cullen having a little struggle to find a comfortable position, nothing abnormal happened to them. "They had to be the most comfortable couple who ever sat on the couch. It was like they were welcomed to sit there."

"Look, same banister," Rosalie acknowledged, as she closed her eyes as she ran her fingers up the familiar fine oak feeling the smoothness of the wood under her palm.

"I take it you stayed here before," the man assumed, as he carried the bags up the stairs.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago," Rosalie explained quickly. "Completely different staff."

"I think I know what you mean." He chuckled, nodding at Rosalie. "You were talking to the owner. Her grandparents started this place back in the sixties. They lived in a different house, a couple blocks down. They raised her after she was left in their care by her father."

"What happen to her father?" Rosalie asked, wondering what happened to the boy with curly, black hair.

"He never gave a reason for his abandonment," the man explained to Rosalie sadly. "Anyway, this place is her life. She lived through a lot."

"The place looks nice," Emmett informed him. "They did a good job at restoring it."

"How did her family get it?" Rosalie questioned out of curiosity. "Didn't the Da— Mr. Hale have any children?"

"He outlived them all, at least that is the common belief," the man answered, staring at Rosalie again. "I'm not going to get into that." They continued up the stairs as Rosalie stared at the newly remodeled hall before he spoke again.

"The Hales did have two sons, both lost in World War Two," the man explained painfully. "You could say he was used to tragedy by that point."

"And the third?" Rosalie asked, already knowing it was about her. "You said 'them all.'"

"I knew you would ask that; I'm afraid I already said too much." the man replied, quickly shaking his head getting ready to leave before he said, "Some things are not meant to be brought up."

"What about his wife?" Rosalie asked. She understood why they kept her story a secret; informing people the room they were staying in once belonged to a young woman who disappeared in the thirties would not attract guests. She had to know what had happened to her mother. She saw what happened to her brothers with their deaths on the battlefield, and read in the brochure she downloaded online on how her father died of old age. Yet, there was no mention on what happened to her mother. She also wondered why her father left their house to Vera's family.

"I am not one to discuss it," the man said instantly. "Interesting story, something you should know."

"Is this Room 15?" Rosalie asked coming to the room.

"Yes," he answered. "And how exactly did you know that?"

"Number," Rosalie lied, pointing to the numbers. In reality she would have been able to find it blindfolded.

Emmett smiled as the man set down the suitcases. He then felt a slight breeze and heard the quick patter of high heels coming down the hall. _"She is not home yet, she could be anywhere." _That same voice rang through again. He turned to see who it was and saw nothing but the empty red carpeted halls with bright yellow walls. Yet, he still heard the sound of footsteps running at a frantic pace.

"Well, here you go," the man said as he handed Rosalie the key and patted her shoulder. "Welcome back."

"Thank you," Rosalie said as she took the key, tipped him and turned towards Emmett. "Ready?"

"Yes," Emmett answered, still hearing the loud footsteps ringing in his ear.

_"Where is she?"_ the voice howled in a shrieking cry that made Emmett's ear ache. The footsteps continued pacing to the window at the end of the hall to the sweet and back to the room at a nervous beat. Then, Rosalie opened the door and stepped into her old room. The footsteps stopped instantly.

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked, noticing her husband's strange face.

"I'm fine," Emmett lied. "I am beginning to think you were right about that old elk. I should have waited and went after a younger one."

"We can go hunting on our way back," Rosalie suggested, then looked around the room as she felt the soft familiar air coming deep into her body as she closed her eyes and let out a relaxing sigh. "Look, they kept my old dresser," She ran her fingers along the large white vanity set with a large mirror. "I use to spend hours in front of that mirror." Then she walked around her room, exploring it, becoming lost in a time of her being human, a time when she felt most full.

"They rearranged it. It has a different carpet. They added night stand. The bathroom is new," she huffed as she reminisced in front of the large mirror on the vanity. She stopped, staring at her luggage. "I left my manicure case in the car. I am going to run down and get it real quick. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Emmett answered. "You said I needed a shower anyway."

"That couldn't more true," Rosalie said, chuckling a bit before heading out. It was shortly after Rosalie left, Emmett heard a sharp shuffle of a woman's shoes running through the hall, but it was louder this time.

_"She hasn't come home yet,"_ a woman's high-pitched voice screeched. He couldn't smell her, but still heard her loud cries that the room to shake. Emmett went out to see who this woman was and saw nothing once again. He was the only person in the whole hallway.

_"She's not back, something is wrong; she should have been home by now. Where is she?"_ He could hear her huff in a terrified voice, trying to remain calm. It was a voice that seemed too real to Emmett. It was coming from the end of the hallway, where two large white doors stood closing the master bedroom.

The voice shook Emmett, touching the core inside of him. It sounded too real; it reminded him of Esme when Edward went to the Volturi, thinking Bella was dead. He remembered the fear coming to him after he heard that Rosalie had called Edward when she was specifically told not to. It was the only time he was ever truly angry at Rosalie. Those hours were terrifying for his family, especially Esme. She knew something was wrong before they told her. Esme's face when she interrogated him and Jasper on why Edward nor Alice hadn't answered their phones. They told her Alice went hunting but she could see right through that lie. He remembered the way her eyes darted at them. This voice had that same commotion around it that Esme had during those frightful hours. Esme sounded exactly like the woman in the hall. The voice had the same strong maternal instinct, knowing something was not right. She had this controlled fear, as if she wanted to burst out hysterically but kept it hidden. It was a voice Emmett never wanted to hear again for the rest of his immortal life. It sounded as if it was directly behind the two tall white doors at the end of the hall. It paused.

_"Emmett."_ the voice beckoned him gently as he appeared in the hall. It sounded relieved now, Emmett could hear her again. She sounded relieved as if a pain had been taken away by seeing him. _"Emmett,"_ He heard a more lively voice, right behind him. "Emmett."

"What?" Emmett gasped, turning quickly to find Rosalie standing right behind him.

"Sorry if I gave you a scare," Rosalie said in an appreciative manner. "You didn't have to do this."

"Do what?" Emmett asked, still frightened from that encounter.

"Unpack," Rosalie answered. "And you set everything up just the way I like it. Normally, you are not very good at that stuff."

"Welcome!" Emmett responded, not knowing what to say. He went back to the room and found the suitcase completely empty and everything set as if they were planning to stay.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a hug. "Are we still going out?"

"Yes, that old country club is now a dancing room. Alice told you the surprise." Emmett remembered, dreading having to get dressed up.

"Yes, all night now," Rosalie reminded him. "Remember, you promised."

"Right," Emmett agreed, still shaken. "I think I should get a shower first."

"Yes, I think you should, too," Rosalie responded, nodding. "I am going to get some brochures downstairs, see if there is something to do in case we get bored."

"Sure, see you later." Emmett gave Rosalie a kiss as she left.

Downstairs

"I always feel like I am trespassing coming into this house," the elderly Vera commented as her granddaughter led her with the walker.

"You're not," a younger Vera reminded her, as she helped her in the door. "We own this place, and it's not a private residence, anyway. It is a business."

"You should have seen it way back." Vera sighed weakly, becoming lost in the memories of her long life. The house was in terrible condition by the time they had inherited it. Mr. Hale, a lonely old man, sort of let it go. It had to be hard for him to suffer the loss of every member of his family; no one should bear the curse of outliving their spouse and all three children. It had been an even harder curse for him since they all died so violently. Vera felt compelled to take care of him in his old age. They were surprised by his will, and knew right away what they wanted to do with the house, with so many rooms and Rochester becoming a popular spot for business conferences. It was a perfect set up for them. Luckily, her first husband was a successful carpenter, and he was able to restore it. Vera, however, still remembered clearly when another family had lived in this home. That's when the house had been at its finest.

"It's very nice, Grandmother. We have guests who come in from all over the continent, sometimes from other parts of the world," Vera stated proudly as she led her to the door and helped her grandmother take off her grandmother's rain coat and she walked into the dining room for some tea.

"Cathy," Vera called, seeing Mrs. Cullen waiting at the front desk.

"May I help you?" Cathy asked Mrs. Cullen.

"Yes, may I have some brochures?" Mrs. Cullen spoke as Vera sat with her grandmother, noticing a frozen stare at Mrs. Cullen.

"Yes, they are by the bar," Cathy informed. "Right this way."

"Oh, the dining room?" Mrs. Cullen said as she walked in, shocked at the newly added bar along with a large number of tables and chairs. Vera could tell by the way Mrs. Cullen's eyes expanded and the straight narrow movement of her lips Mrs. Cullen didn't like it. Vera had been saving for it to be remodeled; it was way too dark.

"What is it?" Vera asked, as her grandmother's eyes followed Mrs. Cullen as she made her way through the room.

"That woman," the older Vera whispered. "I know her."

"Of course you do. It's Cathy," Vera informed her.

"I mean the guest," the older Vera corrected. "I know that girl. Bring her here; I have to talk to her."

"You most likely do," Vera smiled as Mrs. Cullen came back over gazing at the old chandelier. That was when Vera stood up with her cane, slowly making her way over to Mrs. Cullen.

"Do you like your room?" Rosalie heard a voice behind her. She turned to see an old woman with a cane that had to be less than five feet tall standing beside her. She was an elderly woman with white curls, and sagged worn out skin. She was dressed rather nice, wearing a khaki skirt with a white shirt and a red jacket wrapped around her.

"Yes, this is a beautiful establishment," Rosalie answered respectfully to the old woman.

"Yes, I am glad you approve. I must say you haven't changed a bit since I saw you last. How is your family?" the old woman asked Rosalie, speaking to her as if she was an old friend.

"Grandmother, why don't you come over here and sit down?" Vera butted in, noticing the guest's confused face as she turned to stare at the elderly woman.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Vera asked. "We could talk about old times."

"I'd love to," Rosalie answered wondering what this woman meant by old times. "I do have some questions about the Hales."

"I'm sure you do," Vera said as she led Rosalie to sit with her and her granddaughter.

"She can answer them," the younger Vera said, a little nervous as Rosalie sat down across from the older Vera.

"I knew her," Vera explained mysteriously to see if this new guest would know who she was talking about. "I used to play with a girl that lived here when I was a child. Of course you know that, don't you?"

"No," Rosalie answered, having no idea what the woman was talking about.

"I'll get the tea, Grandma." The younger Vera huffed, nervously as the older Vera remained in a daze.

"Am I dying?" The old woman asked Rosalie, causing her to turn her attention to the strange old woman.

"Not that I know of…" Rosalie answered, unsure.

"Then why are you here?" the lady asked. "I swear it is strange that you come back to see me after all this time. She really missed you."

"Who?" Rosalie asked slowly; clearly this human woman was old. The woman then looked directly into Rosalie's golden eyes. She just stared into them and shook her head.

"Never mind," the woman said. "You know you strangely remind me of someone," The elderly woman said, taking a deep breath. "I assume you heard what goes on at this place?"

"No," Rosalie responded, continuing her way as the old woman followed her.

"You haven't heard of the strange paranormals?" the woman asked.

"Like what?" Rosalie asked, turning back curiously.

"You haven't noticed the entrance is always cold at four in the afternoon, and a few people have spotted a woman pacing back and forth at that time. Once she was spotted sitting on the couch," the old woman said as she closed her eyes. "Then one time there was a wedding here, and the groom on the cake was smashed to bits. No one had even touched it."

"I'm sure that's normal." Rosalie responded to the senile old woman. She clearly was out of touch with reality and babbling to her for some reason.

"Wait, I know more," the woman said, calling her back. "The girl who lived here, Rosalie Hale, was my best friend."

_It can't be,_ Rosalie paused, thinking to herself and realizing the identity of the woman. She was able to grow old and live a human life. Yet, she had never forgotten her friend who did not. Rosalie was astonished with silent joy to see her friend Vera alive at the age of ninety-five.

"One time a girl was staying here, a little blonde hair girl with curls. She claimed she was playing with a woman in Room 15. No one was in that room." Vera stuttered on.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rosalie asked, confused.

"You never heard the tragedy of the Hales?" Vera questioned her, debating if she was talking to an angel or a human who was very much like her old friend.

"I heard what happened to Rosalie Hale," Rosalie admitted painfully. She knew more than most of Rochester, of what really happened to the young human girl that once lived here. She was the only one who knew why that girl never made it home. To them it was a mystery, but to Rosalie it was too much of a reality. It was a memory that would forever burn into her.

"No, her disappearance was the start of it all, but only a tiny event compared to the ones that followed," Vera explained sadly. "I am telling you about the tragedy of Lillian Hale."

"What about Lillian Hale?" Rosalie blurted out loudly. The room went silent; everyone was staring at Rosalie for mentioning her mother's name, staring her as if she said a curse.

"Grandmother, what do you think you are doing?" Vera butted in angrily.

"She wants to know," the older Vera argued with the younger Vera and then looked towards Rosalie. "You need to know."

"I am interested," Rosalie assured the younger Vera.

"She doesn't need to know anything," Vera interjected. "What makes you think that some person you just met needs to know about that murderer?"

"Murderer!" Rosalie gasped, standing; shocked her mother was remembered with such a label.

"That is what most believe," Vera explained, glancing sadly towards Rosalie. "Sit down and let me tell you a story."


	4. Chapter 4

I remember that awful April night very clearly. It all started with a phone rang, that woke us up.

"Who would be calling this late at night?" my husband, Frank, grumbled as he got up to answer the phone downstairs. "I have to get up early."

"Hello, Carpenter's residence." I heard his voice from down stairs.

"Mrs. Hale," Frank said shocked. "Calm down, I can't understand you."

"She left here around," Frank started and called up to me. "Vera, what time did Rosalie leave?"

"She left around eight," I answered waking up to look at the clock it was almost midnight.

"Eight. Why?" Frank asked as I came down stairs. I could hear Mrs. Hale's frantic voice clear as a bell. "She hasn't come home yet."

"What do you mean she didn't come home?" Frank's eyes expanded. "It's only a two minuet walk."

"She's not back, something is wrong, she should have been home by now. Where is she?" I heard her crying.

"Calm down, did you call King's place?" Frank then asked her. I never liked her fiancé, he just give me the wrong impression, it would have been a good place to start.

"Yes. He is out of town with his buddies. I haven't even heard from her," Mrs. Hale's voice was coming in an even more frantic pace.

"She wouldn't of gone anywhere without calling you." Frank nodded. I could tell he was getting frustrated. "Can I talk to Mr. Hale? Mr. Hale, did you contact the police?"

"We'll find a sitter and be right over." He paused. "Sure we'll do that right away. She has to be somewhere, they'll get to the bottom of this." He hung up and looked at me with confusion.

"Rosalie didn't come home?" I asked trying to find out what is going on.

"No, she didn't," Frank informed me. "They are very worried, Mr. Hale asked us to contact the hospital, do you mine?"

"Not at all," I answered picking up the phone.

"Good," Frank smiled weakly as he went upstairs. "Than find a sitter, the police want to talk to us. I told them, we would be right over. I will pull out something for you."

"Hello," I called operator. "Rochester Hospital please."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen." the doctor answered.

"Dr. Cullen," I was stunned to see him answering the phone. He was the same doctor who treated my son. "Where's the sectary?"

"Getting coffee, slow night to night," He explained. "Why? Do you need to talk to her?"

"No," I answered. "This is Mrs. Carpenter."

"Oh, is Henry having problems with the prescription, I give him?" He asked.

"No, he's fine. I am calling about my friend." I explained. "Do you know Rosalie Hale?"

"The one getting married," He answered "I believe half the state knows her."

"Yes, that one." I answered not surprise by his comment. "Has she check in lately?"

"No, I would recall seeing her." Dr. Cullen answered. "I'll check here quickly." Then I heard the him whisper something to one of the nurses. After another whisper he came back to the phone. "No, she has not checked in. Why is there a problem?"

"She hasn't come home yet," I explained.

"That's odd," Dr. Cullen voice seemed concerned. "Had her parents called the police?"

"Yes, they have, I just needed to make sure?" I then got interrupted.

"Whose that?" Frank asked coming down.

"Dr. Cullen," I answered. "You, met him and his wife at the park, she wanted to hold Henry."

"I remember her." Frank said as he rubbed his eye. "Ask if she could babysit."

"Is your wife free?" I said randomly.

"Yes, why?" Dr. Cullen answered surprise by the question.

"We are heading over to Hales, can she come and watch Henry?" I asked feeling strange asking in the middle of all this.

"She would love that," Dr. Cullen answered. "I'll be off duty in a short time, I will keep an eye out for her. Maybe even look around afterwards."

"Thank you, Doctor." I smiled somewhat feeling relieved he knew she was missing. I didn't know why, I just felt a huge amount of relief. By the time I went back upstairs, and got dressed, I didn't even take time to worry about my looks. Dr. Cullen's wife was there with her brother, Edward. They were quick, of course they didn't live that far away.

"Carlisle said your friend was missing," She stated solemnly, I was surprise to see her still well groomed, and not at all tired looking.

"Yes, do you mind watching Henry for us, we need to see what is going on?" I informed her.

"Not at all," The woman answered.

"Esme," Edward started.

"I am perfectly capable," Esme interrupted. "How old is he, again?"

"A little over a year," I answered. "He is asleep, he should be fine."

"It will be no problem," She smiled sweetly. "I brought Edward along, is going to the Hale's place with you."

"Yes, we heard that she was missing on the radio, before Carlisle called." Edward explained. "I believe I can be some help."

"He will be helpful with the police." Esme said in a serious manner.

"Thank you." I told the both of them. "We should get going."

"Grandmother" Vera interpreted. "Cullen is a very popular name, I highly drought."

"Is your last name Cullen?" Vera looked towards Rosalie.

"That's my husband's last name," Rosalie answered in a solemn tone as she took a deep breath.

"I didn't know that," the older Vera looked towards the younger Vera.

"Then why are you telling this story?" The younger Vera asked.

"Because she reminds me of it," Vera answered. "Its her voice."

"Well I am sure she has," the younger Vera started.

"I don't mind," Rosalie defended herself taking deep breath "What happen when you came to Hale's place, when you came here? I would like to hear more."

"What happen on the way over is more like it." Vera went on. "We walked over."

We came across a broken street light surrounded by police cars, and a yellow ribbon giving away a crime scene, along with a detective taking pictures and brushing off finger prints.

"Detective," I yelled as he looked up.

"Are you the Carpenters?" He asked giving Frank a dirty look.

"Yes," Frank answered seeing a broken street light. "Is this the crime scene?"

"Yes, I got to show you something, Mrs. Carpenter," the detective as he walked me over as he showed me a hat, that he was brushing for fingerprints. "IS that hers?"

"Yes," I answered.

"The buttons'" He than showed me buttons that was not moved. "It seems someone scattered them on purpose."

"Not to me," Edward said as he eyed the detective.

"Those were on her jacket." I explained to them.

"I see," the detective smiled at my husband. "Do you mind if I meet you at Hales?"

"Yes, we are on our way there." Frank answered.

"Be careful with what you say." Edward warned us as we came to this very house.

The detective followed us to the Hale's home, where they had their police cars parked in front with dogs sitting in the back truck. "I am glad to see your right on it." Edward pointed out as he notice the large blood hounds scratching in the back of the truck. "I know a faster way than their method."

We ignored him as I came in to see Mrs. Hale, still dressed, with her hair loose from fallen pens and her face beat red. She was pacing back and forth in the entrance hall when we came in.

"Vera," She ran to hug me, followed by Frank, which surprised both of us. Then she gave Edward a shock look wondering what he was doing here.

"What brings you here?" She demanded.

"To see if I can help," He answered as he placed his coat on the coat rack. "My sister is watching their son."

"Glad you came, we were just questioning Mr. Hale." The detective's younger partner said as he walked casually out of the living room. Mr. Hale, was also dressed with a loosen tie, and blood shot tired eyes, I could tell he just finished with a hard integration. I notice their two sons where up too. They where in their night clothes, the older one seemed upset by the situation, while the other one just looked at the detectives confused.

"Mrs. Hale, you really need to relax." The other detective investigating came in, noticing her tension.

"You don't tell me to relax," Mrs. Hale yelled with distinct furry. "I can't, my daughter could be with God knows who, in God knows where, getting God knows what and you are treating my husband and I as if we where responsible for their disappearance. I will relax when you do your job, and bring her home."

"Mrs. Hale, this won't take long." The younger detective informed her. "We just want to get all the details. Mr. and Mrs. Carpenter, right this way."

"They didn't do anything," Edward informed them.

"Mother, she probably is just." The older of the two boys started.

"Stay out of this." She screamed to her son. "Your sister has gone out before, but not without calling. She does do things out of selfishness, but she will not let me worry like this. I know something is wrong, I can just feel it."

"You should be a little more concerned." Edward told the older Hale boys.

"Just cooperate and we'll find her." The older detective informed.

"They are only following procedure." Edward looked at us. "Maybe you might know something, but be careful what you say."

The two detectives led Frank and I into the living room sofa, followed by Edward, then Mr. and Mrs. Hale. The detectives took a seat on Mrs. Hale's sofa, she stood behind them with her eyes fuming down on them. "Now, Mrs. Carpenter, when was the last time you saw Rosalie?"

"Around eight, when she left my home." I answered them.

"Did she seem in any hurry, like she had to be somewhere?" The younger detective asked me.

"She is never in a hurry to leave our home." Frank answered as Edward gave him a small smile.

"What was she talking about when she left?" the older detective asked.

"She was worried about her wedding. Scared that it might have to be indoors." I explained.

"Are you sure she spend all evening worried about that?" The younger detective asked sarcastically.

"I can honestly say, she would spend all evening worried about that." I answered as Edward smiled at me again. These questions were getting ridicules.

"Did she mention that she had to go somewhere, besides home?" the detective asked as Mrs. Hale glared in on me. This was the first question that made sense.

"She just wanted to go home, it was getting dark." I answered.

"Was your husband home at that time?" the older detective asked as they both looked at him.

"Yes," He answered.

"Isn't it strange that you didn't offer her a ride?" They looked at him.

"They didn't do anything." Edward interrupted, he seemed to know their thoughts.

"Stay out of this, son, we know what we are doing." The younger detective said angry.

"Stop it," Mrs. Hale demanded. "They did not do anything, what motive do they have?"

The phone rang again. Mrs. Hale went to answer it. "Mrs. King," Mrs. Hale's face went into a furry. "I don't care I want to talk to him. Give me, Royce." There was a pause. "She's not home yet, have you seen her." There was a pause. Then she yelled to the top of her lungs. "HAVE YOU SEEN HER?" Edward stood beside her, as if he was listening to the phone conversion.

"Question the Kings," Edward ordered the detectives as Mrs. Hale slammed the phone.

"He says he was out drinking with his buddies, " Mrs. Hale started as she got interrupted.

"See, he has an alibi" The older detective breathed. "Do you still want us to check it out?"

"Is he coming over?" Mr. Hale asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Mrs. Hale snarled. "Mrs. King says he needs rest."

"Don't you find that a little strange?" Mr. Hale asked the detectives. "I would feel better if you check it out."

"We'll go over there in the morning if it makes you feel comfortable." The older detectives said as he closed his book. "I drought we will get much. Why don't you get some rest, Mrs. Hale, you look awful."

"Of course I do, my daughter is missing. What did you expect, for me to be in makeup serving tea and cookies." Mrs. Hale yelled so loud the walls shook. "Why don't you go over there now, and do your job."

"Mrs. Hale, we'll get to the bottom of this." The younger detective stopped her.

"You are doing a swell job at that, questioning the Carpenters" Mrs. Hale yelled. "What motive do they have?"

"Mr. Hale, control your wife" The older detective ordered him.

"It is better she is yelling at you than me." Mr. Hale pointed out.

"And as far as getting some rest, I swear with every breath of my life, that I will not rest in till she comes home. Even when I stop breathing, I will not rest in till I see, my Rosalie again." Mrs. Hale screamed her final words.

"That is enough," Vera yelled slamming the tea mug down. "Grandmother, you always get work up telling this story. This is why you shouldn't be telling it. Especially to my guest. I am so sorry, miss."

"That is alright," Rosalie defended her old friend. "Did they find anything at King's place?"

"You know, I never trusted him. His mother answered for him, says he was out of town the whole time. Hanging out with his buddies." The older Vera went silent. "Liar, she was. I had to go back home, Dr. Cullen called asking for his wife and brother-in-law to come home, said it was an emergency they had to deal with. It was later that month when."

"There is no later," Vera interrupted rudely as Rosalie notice the time.

"I don't mind really." Rosalie stood up looking at the clock. "I have to go, those, my husband and I our going dancing."

"Oh, where?" the older Vera asked curious. The young woman made her feel like she was talking to one of her girlfriends.

"The Ball Room," Rosalie answered as her friend smiled.

"My daughter owns that place," Vera smiled. "Its was in pretty good condition in my day. She keeps it that way. She likes telling stories. If you want to know the whole story."

"Of course," she whispered.

Emmett was just about finished with his shower, the room was completely steamed. As soon as he got out he heard a strange tapping noise. Emmett figured it was someone in the other room, he ignored it. He then turned to look in the mirror, and started brushing his teeth. He then felt something cold and hard press down on him. It felt like a hard hand that was pressing his shoulder down. It was a freezing hand, cold even for a vampire. It caused Emmett jumped quickly, and turn to see no one near him.

"I really should've waited for a younger elk." Emmett muttered when the pressure backed off. He then started brushing his teeth.

Emmett then went out to unpack his suit, as soon as he got dressed. As Emmett dressed he heard a cry in the closet. It sounded like a woman, an older woman crying out in grief. Emmett went to open the closet, stunned by the walk in closet Rosalie once had he looked around. Nothing was there, it was completely empty, but the cry didn't stop. Emmett went in to see if the woman was hiding. He then felt that coldness again. Emmett took a deep breath 'This isn't happening.' As soon as he said those words Emmett heard that voice again. "Emmett."

Emmett turned to see a woman who had a strange resemblance to Rosalie, but older. She just stared at him, giving him a look like she was judging at his trail. What was she doing here? Emmett was going to grab her and show her the door, when his hand went straight though her body.

"So much for that unbreakable grip of yours. It won't work on me." The woman laughed. If vampire's had goose bumps, he would have goose bumps. If vampire's could sweat, he would be boiling. If he had a heart beat, the neighbors would be able to hear it.

She continued laughing coming closer to Emmett, stood right in front of him. "Now, look in the mirror."

Emmett looked in the mirror he did not see her reflection in the mirror, he looked down to see her in front of him, but it was just him in the mirror. Emmett felt his hands begun to shake. As the woman laughed. "I didn't know vampires could get so scared. She started to laugh, again.

Emmett started heading for the door, he did not want to be in this room for one minute. He was going to run down, grab Rosalie and head far away as possible. He didn't even care if the bill was paid.

"You're not leaving" She hissed angry flying faster than his vampire speed increasing her size, blocking the door. She then boomed in a loud voice. " Vampires shouldn't get scared, epically of me I have been waiting for you, too long."

"You waited for me." Emmett stuttered.

"Yes, and I have to say" She then shrunk back to his size. "Your not making a good impression."

Emmett let out a soft screech trying not to scream he asked. "Wh-wh-who arrrrre youuuuu and wha-wha-what doooo you want wi-wi-with us?"

"Emmett" The woman rolled her eyes softly as she went through his body, causing a chill, forcing him to turn around. "I know most people, dread meeting their mother-in-laws, but this is ridicules"


	5. Chapter 5

The Ghost of Rochester 5

"No, no, no," Emmett was still shocked. "You can't be, you can't be Lillian Hale, because my wife's mother is..."

"Dead," Lillian answered. "Humans tend to be after a hundred and twenty years of their birth, except for your kind."

"If you're dead that means you're a..." Emmett paused trying to find the words.

"Ghost," Lillian said slowly. "You do catch on fast."

"You can't be a ghost." Emmett muttered slowly. "ghost are, are just stories, so that can't be it."

"Than you can't be a vampire, because they are just stories too." Her spooky voice laughed.

"You got a point there..." Emmett was finally able to say a whole sentence without stuttering. "But why, why are you here. Why are you appearing to me."

"Your family, Emmett," She smiled. Emmet felt a strange sense of comfort. "Althose I must point out, I can't help it when living beings, like yourself see me. I don't know how I appear to some and not others. Everyone can hear me, but few can actallly see me. I am glad a vampire couple is in this room. You can stand it. The longest a human couple stayed in this room was in checked out at three in the morning. That is not counting the ghost hunters, those."

"I assume you might be the cause of the three am check out?" Emmett noted.

"The whre leaving open pop cans on the carpet, I had to do something." Then her eyes gazed up. "Speaking of which, you can do something. I am now glad you can see me. Someone can stop it."

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked. "Stop what?"

"It is going to happen again," Lillian said slowly to him.

"What is?" Emmet asked.

"You know what," Lillian glared at him with her transparent blue eyes. "It will happen again, tonight, at the exact same place, different time of course. It will happen again. Pay attention to what is around you, when you go dancing, the girl will be there. Prevent it from happening again."

"Again, what will happen again?" Emmett asked frustrated.

"Ask my daughter," Lillian's voice echoed as the door open.

"Emmett." Rosalie came in walking right through her mother as she faded into the thin air.

"Rosalie." He looked around to see her completely gone. "You're here." He was searching the room. His eyes wondered around every corner.

"Yes, I came to get ready." Rosalie answered. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Emmett lied still looking around. It was clear, she disappeared, or had he envisioned it all. "I think I am going to take a walk, while you are getting ready."

"If you want, we can just stay here" Rosalie came up to him seductively hugging him, as Emmett continued searching for the ghost.

"No," Emmett said quickly turning his head toward her. "That is not a good idea, I made arrangements, remember, I promised."

"Alright," Rosalie felt brief awkwardness she never felt with her husband. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Emmett answered. "I think a lot more people are booked here then I thought." _'Permanently booked here'_

"Alright," Rosalie started to understand what he was talking about. "Do you think you can control yourself."

"I will be fine, I'm not having any problems with humans than normal." He explained. _It's the ones that are already dead I am more worried about._ "I think I am going to go take a walk around the property. The suns starting to set, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Sure, wish I could go with you." Rosalie wondered what was distracting her husband. "I need to make a few phone calls. Why don't you go looking around? You seem curious." She was then thinking of Vera down stairs. "You know it is surprising how much of my old family's things are here."

"Oh, I am sure you haven't seen it all," Emmett responded still looking around. '_And its not just your old furniture.'_

"Well, I'll get ready," Rosalie than thought of her friend, who was planning on coming back this evening. "Can we meet in the dining room, there is someone I just met, and I would like you to meet."

"Sure, meet you there," Emmett finally give up and looked right at Rosalie once again. _'And there is someone I just met who has been dying to see you.' _"I will send for fresh towels, than I will see you later."

"You too," Rosalie smiled as she give Emmett a kissed, and he left. She looked around, the room she couldn't help but realize the last time she stayed here. She had her brothers across the hall, in what is now Room 14, and 16 or her parents in what is the honeymoon sweet.

Rosalie could not quite connect with what the younger Vera referred to her mother _'a murder.' _Why would Lillian Hale, the least tempered women be remembered as a '_murder._' Humans who murder are often violent, angry people. She was far from those things, only if Vera was allowed to finish her story. She barely had a hard time believing that story itself. She could not imagine her human mother yelling and screaming at the detectives. She never raised her voice to her and her brothers. She was too gentle to harm anyone. Plus she got along with everyone. Besides, who would Lillian Hale want to kill?

The only part of Vera's story that made sense was the part with Esme and Edward. Rosalie never asked why they were not at home when Carlisle transformed her, thanks to Vera. She always assumed they were hunting, she never really cared in till now. They would be the only to confirm Vera's account of that night was true, and Vera hasn't become an old lady babbling about the past. Rosalie took out her cell phone, she called Edward, he didn't pick up. She forgot it was Officer Swan's birthday. Edward would be out of zone. The second to confirm her first mother's innocents, would have to be her second mother, Esme.

"Rosalie," Esme answered surprise. "I thought you and Emmett went away this weekend."

"We did," Rosalie never told them where they went. "We are in Rochester."

"Oh," Esme sounded shocked. "What made you decide to go there, dear?"

"Taking a stroll down memory lane" Rosalie answered. "Anyway, I had a little run in with the past? Which got me wondering?

"About what?" Esme asked.

"Do you mind answering a few questions for me?" Rosalie asked slowly, not knowing Esme's reaction to having a surprised full conversion about something that was rarely talk about.

"Yes, sure." Esme answered.

"What where you doing," Rosalie took a deep breath this would be hard for her. She owed her mother's innocents. "Where were you and Edward doing the night, Carlisle brought me home? What were you doing?"

"Oh," Esme was shocked. She never asked that before. Esme began.

It started out as every other night. Carlisle was at the hospital, working the nightshifts than. Edward and I were at home, listening to the new radio. He was reading while I was sewing, I was into sewing then. I even remember the exact radio contact.

'_And here we have Philadelphia Athletics playing against the New York Yankees as the Athletics pitcher Dick Barrett, who is determine to strike out the most famous batter of all time George Herman Ruth, commonly known as Babe Ruth.'_

"I not even sure if I can do that," Edward chuckled to himself. "I swear he had to learn to bat form a vampire. It is the only explanation."

'_Could he be one'_ I thought to Edward, I wasn't into sports as Carlisle and Edward were. It made me feel somewhat left out.

"Are you kidding?" Edward laughed. "Have you seen him?"

Then I heard the announcer broadcast proudly. _'Now I was lucky enough to get an interview with the Yankee's newest addition Vernon 'Lefty' Gomez.'_

"Is that really his middle name?" I asked him.

"No, it's a nickname," Edward explained as the interview went on.

'_We listen to sports last night, can't we listen to something else'_ I thought to him.

"I promise Carlisle, I would update him on the score when he got home." He explained to me.

'_I guess that makes me outnumbered." _I said to myself. _'I could really use another female vampire around here, you could too. Why don't you bring one home?'_

"Fine, we'll turn to the news." Edward huffed as he got up to turn the knob.

"You don't have to do that quite yet." I backed up as he turn the knob to a local news station.

"We just got in an emergency call from the Rochester Police Station." The man started sounding very worried. "Rosalie Hale, the fiancée to the son of Royce King, president of the Rochester bank has been reported missing. Police are keeping contact with Hale's home, she was last seen leaving a friend's house. We plan to keep an update on the search."

"Was that the girl you where with at the Kite Festival last month?" I asked shocked.

"I wasn't with her, I was watching her." Edward explained.

"Why were you watching her?" I asked Edward as he rolled his eyes.

"I was watching her fiancée." Edward explained. "His mind was very disturbing."

'_Jealous'_ I asked hopeful. _'Carlisle and I couldn't help but notice how attractive you where to her."_

"Any guy would be attracted to her," Edward pointed out.

'_Yes, but are you attracted to her, and I am not just talking about a crush,'_ I smiled towards Edward.

"Give me a break, she's a human." Edward sighed "I don't even know if that is possible."

"What's possible?" Esme asked.

"For vampire's to fall in love with humans," Edward pointed out. "And vice versa"

"You shouldn't drought the possibilities of love." I warned him.

"I drought a lion would be chasing after a lamb, for any other reason than a meal." Edward pointed out.

"_You seemed awfully close'_ I smiled at him.

"I was more close to that fiancée of hers," Edward explained. "It was hard to control myself around him. Especially when I read his mind, when I was away for those years, I normally killed people who thought like he does. Now, you have me worried why she is missing." Then he changed it back to baseball as they announced the score. That was when the phone rang, Edward went to answer it.

"Hello, operator, yes, it's the Cullens" Edward started. "Oh, hi, Carlisle," he paused. "Yes, we have it on." I rolled my eyes. "Yankees are up by two." He paused again. "Yes, I heard that." He paused. "Yes, I am worried." He recited then paused. "Yes, I am really worried." He sounded annoyed. He paused. "She is right here. Esme, Carlisle wants to talk to you."

I ran over to talk to Carlisle, "Hi, honey, are you getting off work soon."

"Yes, I am getting ready to check out, than I plan to see what is happening with Miss Hale, something's not right." He explained. "Anyway, I volunteered you for something, I hope you don't mind. First I have to ask, how thirsty are you?"

"I just drank this morning." I answered him.

"Good, remember at the park, when that baby fell asleep in your arms?" Carlisle asked.

"The Carpenter's baby, Henry," I could never forget how comfortable he felt in my arms. It felt like I was holding Matthew. The way he drifted to sleep.

"Yes, she was last seen at their house, so the police want to interview his parents, when they called to see if she checked in. I told them you would babysit." I smiled looking over my sholder. "Edward, get my bag."

"Thank you," Carlisle said, I could tell by his pause he was checking the time. "I will contact you sometime tonight on updates."

"Rosalie," Esme spoke. "Are you sure you want to hear everything?"

"Yes," Rosalie answered.

"What do you want to know?" Esme asked not sure to continue on.

"I heard a strange version of my story, something that is not right, what made Edward go with the Vera and Frank?" Rosalie asked. Rosalie knew it would be painful to hear, but she needed to think of it as an investigation, what happen to label Lillian Hale as a murder. She needed to know what those detectives where thinking. Esme paused too, she never mention Edward going with the Carpenters.

Edward went with me, I felt uncomfortable traveling alone that night. We stopped at a gas station on the way, I went across the street to a book store that was still open. I figured, little Henry could use a gift. It was a quick trip, when I came back another car was already there.

"Get inside" Edward said practically pushing me in the car as a group of well dressed young men stood around checking tire pressure.

"What have we done, what have we done, we all deserve to rot" One of them was shaking.

"Shut up," I heard a voice yell. "If we keep are mouths shut no one would know."

"They are going to know, they are going to know" he kept continuing. "Why did I agree to go drinking with you."

"Why did you go along," I heard a southerner talking. "Now, we are not all going to get the chair over a girl who doesn't even know the definition of shut up." Then all except the shortest laughed. It was an evil laugh, Edward locked me in, as he stared listing to their minds.

Then I heard someone who must have been the leader. "If we all keep quiet, it will be forgotten by tomorrow. If any of you say one word, that means you, you now know what I am capable of."

"What are we going to say to her family?" Another asked. "What if they find out?"

"They will never catch on" He promised them. "They depend on my family for their bread. Even if the detectives do catch on, my father can take care of it. John will send a letter saying she ran away."

"Yes, that's good," the southerner agreed as Edward ran to the other side of the car and slammed the door.

"Come on lets go," Edward then drove out of the gas station, driving at a high speed.

"Edward, why are you driving so fast?" I asked him shock at his speed.

"We have to get going, I am going with the Carpenters to Hale's place." That was the first time Edward drove fast.

"What did Edward say when he got back from Hales?" Rosalie asked, now confirming the older Vera's story was true. "About the detectives, who where the pinning me on?"

"Rosalie, what is this about?" Esme asked. "What do you want to know?"

"They didn't accuse my disappearance on anyone I knew?" Rosalie asked. Hoping she wasn't the reason for Lillian Hale's reputation.

"Yes" Esme answered as Rosalie felt her breath leave her. "Frank Carpenter was a suspect, during your three days, Edward went to check on them. A neighbor cleared his alibi, by saying they saw his car parked before they saw you leaving."

"Are you sure it wasn't anyone else?" Rosalie asked.

"I am sure" Esme said confidently. "I can tell you the rest of the story."

Henry woke up from a nightmare, I sung him back to sleep and tucked him in when the phone rang. I figured it was Carpenters calling to check in. It was one of the most remembered phone calls in my immortal life.

"Is the Carpenter's Residence" the operator asked.

"Yes" I answered, then Carlisle came on the phone.

"Esme" Carlisle's voice came on, nervous and excited at the same time.

"Carlisle" I smiled gratefully. "Did you hear anything?"

"No" He answered, not at all disappointed. "More like found something, you need to come home, I brought home something for Edward. Make sure you are careful with your thoughts."

"Why, what did you find?" I asked him confused.

"Esme" He said gently. "You have a daughter."

"Oh" Rosalie couldn't help but smile at the thought of Esme's joy at those words.

"What is this about?" Esme asked suspiciously.

"It is hard to explain." Rosalie than realized it was unfair to be digging for information on what happen to Lillian Hale, from her adopted mother. "I will explain when we get home, Mom, promise" Then Rosalie lost the signal. She took it from her ear, it was low on battery. "That was strange." Rosalie thought to herself. "I swore this was fully charged a minuet ago." Rosalie then pulled a charger form her bag and found a plug by the lamp stand.

Rosalie than heard the sound footsteps coming from the outside hall, a slow unsure pace. Then she heard a foot tapping. It sounded like a female was waiting for outside. Wondering if she should come in, or not. Then a hard tap knocked on the door knock. Rosalie opened the door to the younger Vera, holding a set of fresh towels and blood shot eyes. It looked like she just finished crying, Rosalie was glad she came. She knew why Lillian Hale was being remembered for murder.


	6. Chapter 6

"Your husband said you needed towels." Vera said in a sad voice.

"Oh, thank you," Rosalie took the fresh towels and tossed them on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked her, wondering why she was crying.

"Yes," Vera answered. "I also came up to apologize, I am normally not like that with my grandmother or a guest."

"Come in," Rosalie opened the door letting her in, something was bothering her. Rosalie knew it was nothing related to an event that happened over ninety years ago. She had to get something out of her, those.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you and my grandmother, I should of just let her go." Vera looked down. "I rather have her tell that story then the other one."

"The other one," Rosalie raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was about to tell the false accessions of Lillian Hale.

"This was her room you know, Rosalie Hale's" Vera was changing the subject.

"Really?" Rosalie pretended to be surprised. "What happen?"

"Most say she died, some say she ran away." Vera answered. "You will some wild theories. I heard she moved to Tibet, we had a custodian once who swore she was kidnapped by aliens."

"That is not who I was asking about." Rosalie stopped her, wondering if any of the theories involved vampirism. "What happen to Lillian Hale, you called her a murder?"

"She thought she had the right reasons, taking justice into her own hands by the murders." Vera said sadly. "I can relate to her, not in that way, but I can relate to her."

"You can?" Rosalie asked now confused.

"Yes," Vera than stood quickly. "I said too much, I need to get some bills paid."

Vera went straight to her office, taking deep breaths. She understood why her grandmother told that story instead of the other one. She sat at her desk, she could relate to Lillian Hale, in ways other mothers could not. Vera took deep breaths cleaning the glass of her now eighteen-year-old son's picture sitting on her desk, frozen at the age of eight. He would be the same age Rosalie was the last time she was seen. It was the logical reason why her family compared the two so much. They sat side-by-side, Joseph O'Brian sat on her desk, the same as Rosalie Hale's picture sat when it was Alexander Hale's desk. The only memorial they would ever be allowed to have for their missing children.

Joseph would never be remembered like Rosalie was, she wasn't like the Hales. She wasn't like Lillian who would take matters into her own hands when the police gave up and denied what she did, even when the evidence was found in her own house. She couldn't be like Alexander Hale, and give up everything to find what couldn't be replaced. She wasn't that brave.

Vera felt the same cold presence every time she thought of Joseph. It was Lillian Hale, she knew very well Lillian would not leave. She ignored her when she was working, but in times like these, it was very hard for to do. Lillian's ghost remained for the same reason Vera would never make Joseph's room upstairs another guest room. They could relate so well, that was why Vera did not like people talking about her. Lillian should not be forced to leave, neither of them should be forced to accept they are never coming back. Lillian did that in life, which lead her to accusing, which led to murder, which led to her death. Vera personally believed that Lillian remained behind waiting for Rosalie to come home just as Vera waited for her son to be return from a 'custody visit' with his father.

"How do you keep moving?" Vera started cry, she felt the genital cold hand rubbing her shoulder. Her grandmother was the first to make the comparison. The older Vera loved Joseph very much, and talking about him was too painful. A friend who disappeared seventy years ago was easier to tell, than talking about her own great grandchild.

'_Don't give up,'_ a whisper came to Vera as it did every time she thought of Joseph. _'They all come back, eventually.'_

"You are the last one to talk about giving up hope," Vera pointed out. "Considering your actions after it happened are less interesting than mine."

'_Can you blame me.'_

"No," Vera then said. "You killed people. Did that help heal the pain?"

'_Nothing will take away the pain. Someone had to get rid of them,' _the voice whispered. _'He'll come back to you.'_

Vera poured herself a drink, and then looked at the window. She notice Mr. Cullen was in the garden setting on a swing under the shaded the veranda, talking on his cell phone. She felt the cold wind as the presence left. Vera went back to work.

"Come on, Alice, pick up." Emmett said shaking "Just pick up."

"Emmett," Someone finally answered.

"Crap, Jasper," Emmett accidentally said out loud.

"Nice hearing from you too," Jasper responded. "I thought you were going dancing tonight."

"She is getting ready." Emmett explained. "Can I talk to---"

"Know the story," Jasper sighed cutting him off. "We're going to the movies, and I am currently flipping through a five year old magazine while she takes the usually nine hours and fourteen outfits to get ready."

Emmett knew Jasper was exaggerating, no one, vampire or human can take so long to get ready for a simple evening than Alice. She made a shopping trip with Rosalie seem like sitting through a commercial. She had to see herself at the theater in each and every outfit.

"What movie are you going to see?" Emmett asked him trying to sound normal.

"I don't know," Jasper answered. "We deiced when we get there, Alice will see if we like it or not before we deiced. Anyway, whatever movie we see it won't be--"

"I heard that," Alice's soprano voice echoed through on the other line.

"Heard what?" Jasper's voice echoed back.

"You are about to tell Emmett that 'Whatever movie we see won't be as long as it does for me to get ready for the movie." Alice called down to Jasper.

"Now, why would I say that?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, because I think you deserved to be seen with a wife who looks nice," Alice called down. "Anyway, Emmett called to talk to me not you." Then Emmett heard Alice's footsteps come quickly down the stairs.

"How do I look?" Alice asked.

"You look nice, I'll get the car ready." Emmett heard Jasper say quickly as the keys cluttered.

"You didn't even look," Alice stopped Jasper, as Emmett waited on the phone. Would someone just talked to him.

"Do I have to look, I think you look good in everything," Jasper said in frustrated.

"Really," Emmett could tell Alice was smiling.

"Really," Jasper answered smiling back.

"Hello, phone," Emmett finally interrupted them.

"Hurry up." Jasper ordered Emmett handing the phone to Alice.

"What's up," Alice started.

"Alice, can you look into something for me?" Emmett started.

"Sure," Alice answered. "Explain the situation."

_Buzz, zip_ the phone went dead, as that cold hand came on him again. He looked above him, and jump to his feet from seeing Lillian Hale's fading but all too clear face right next to him with a fading finger on his phone.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked giving a shocking gasp.

"What do you think your doing?" Lillian asked setting next to Emmett as he felt her cold soul.

"You did warn me that 'it will happen, again' without telling me what that is," Emmett explained. "I called someone who would."

"What were you going to say, Emmett," Lillian laughed. "Hello, Alice, I just had a brief conversion with my dead mother-in-law and she happened to inform me that I need to prevent a particular event from happening, do you mind giving me more detail. Besides, what help will she see, she's never been a ghost."

"Why don't you just give me the details?" Emmett laughed out of nervousness.

"You have all the details," Lillian explained. "Just figure it out."

Emmett just paused looking at the sunset over the garden. Wondering why is this happening to him. "Why am I even listening to you, how do I know you are even real? Give me the proof that you are my wife's mother?"

"Well, I am sure that someone came out after nine hours of labor, and I think that was you wife." Lillian answered. Emmett just squinted and started pacing, as Lillian placed her long ghostly legs on the bench. She looked rather comfortable for someone who was supposed to be dead.

"Ask me something about Rosalie's human life, that she wouldn't of told anyone else?" Lillian suggested looking towards him.

"What is her favorite color?" Emmett asked.

"Light blue," Lillian sighed. "But she did have this pink dress she use to wear all the time."

"What was her favorite ice cream flavor?" Emmett asked.

"Strawberry," Lillian smiled. "But she use to pull out the mint chocolate chip, when no one was in the house."

"Her favorite book?" Emmett asked.

"_Pride and Prejudice_," Lillian answered sternly. "But she use to stay up late reading _Nancy Drew_."

"Favorite flowers?" Emmett asked, only he could know this.

"Roses of course," Lillian smiled. "But if you get her father use to give her a violate bouquet for her birthday. She had them in her room for weeks after they died."

"Favorite musicians?" Emmett asked still pacing.

"Alice Faye and Judy Garland, at least she said." Lillian answered. "But one time, when she was sixteen I found a Mrs. Rosalie Laine written all over her notebook, with a heart drawn over poor Frankie's head." Lillian looked up towards Emmett and smiled. "Bet you didn't know that."

"Alright then," Emmett took deep breath to calm down, she seemed to know more about Rosalie's human life then Rosalie did. She also seemed be in some form or another, whether it was voices, coldness or even just her face was there almost everywhere he went. "Why are you haunting me?"

"Don't take it personal, Emmett," Lillian Hale sighed then spoke rather slowly. "I'm dead, I haunt everyone, even when I don't want to. I can't control it. I have to admit those, it is fun turning on the oven when the cook takes a break, or moving things around right after a cater leaves thinking everything in the right spot. Just love the looks on their faces. Some of the older cooks and maids are use to it by now."

"That is not what I am talking about," Emmett yelled as she smirked. "Your daughter who you haven't seen in seventy-seven years is up there and yet, here you are appearing to me. Why is that?"

"You know, I use to rock her on this swing," Lillian smiled ignoring him. "When she was a baby, she would fell asleep in my arms."

"Answer my question," Emmett ordered.

"I can't control who I appear too." Lillian said sternly. "So be careful how you act, because the human's passing already think your crazy."

"Maybe I am," Emmett took deep breath. "To those others you appear to, have you stocked them like your doing to me."

"Are you talking about the hand on your shoulder after the shower?" Lillian asked. "I never touched a vampire, I just always wanted to know which is colder, the ghost or the vampire."

"No," Emmett answered. "I am talking about staring at me in the parking lot from the window, the pushing on the couch, the echoing at the front desk, the breeze in the hall, the loud footsteps, and the cries in the closet. Do you do those to everyone?"

"No, I've been nice to guest," Lillian answered. "Didn't Rosalie tell you I was a good host, one time in the eighties Rochester was having this cheerleading computation, and this whole team was staying here. This one girl, the one in Room 15, could see me. She was upstairs alone, and she was having trouble with her hair. I came and helped her, then she went downstairs and saw my picture, once she found out her squad was the only guest here. She moved to her friend's room across the hall. See what thanks I get. "

"Have you even tried appearing to Rosalie?" Emmett asked slowly, trying to get back to the subject.

"Of course I have," Lillian stood up angry. "I tried everything, she couldn't see me, she couldn't even feel me. Everyone could feel me when I touch them, even vampires, as you know. She couldn't hear me, I called her name. The only thing I could do was block her phone signal. "

"And is there a reason for this?" Emmett asked.

"Your not going to like this," Lillian turned away. "When she was a teenager I would pressure her into finding a husband. I use to say if someone made my daughter happy, they would be the most welcome person in this house. Even more welcome than my daughter."

"And this little thought of yours, welcoming your son-in-law more than your daughter, is the reason you appear to me." Emmett tried to get it straight.

"Lucky for you," Lillian smiled. "It's the only reason I can think of."

"No offence, you haven't been very welcoming," Emmett had to say that.

"Normally people in my condition aren't," Lillian explained. "I think it is safe to say humans feel more comfortable around vampires than ghost. Since we aren't really suppose to be here."

"Why are you still here?" Emmett asked. "What happen to you?"

"Rosalie is trying to find that reason, what happen," Lillian explained then she became deeply serious. "She found out something, but doesn't know the whole story. She just can't know anything about it?"

"About what?" Emmett asked.

"About the events that lead to my death," Lillian answered.

"How did you die?" Emmett asked.

"Who are you talking too?" A man's voice came behind him. All of a sudden this middle age couple came from nowhere. Emmett looked over, Lillian disappeared again.

"On my phone" Emmett lied holding his tiny cell phone. He then went back to the bed and breakfast. He deiced to wait for Rosalie in the diner, like he promised her. He found himself looking forward to going to this former country club that was now a ball room. He would be away from Lillian Hale, who was haunting him like he was her victim. Emmett sat at an empty table next to the table anxiously waiting for Rosalie more then ever.

"Funny, you chose the room where it all started." Emmett looked up to see her once again. She smiled again as the cell phone range. Lillian smiled "I believe that is the doctor's brother-in-law calling you back."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rosalie was determined to find out more of what happen to her parents. Why was her mother being remembered for murder? The question was daunting on her. What was Vera talking about when she said 'She thought she had the right reasons. She thought she was taking justice into her own hands.' Those words kept replaying in her mind. They didn't fit Lillian Hale in anyway, shape or form. Her mother could barely speak for herself let alone take justice into her own hands. Rosalie kept trying to piece this together. She then remembered what Esme had told her, the one clue to fit the puzzle. 'John will take care of it. He can type well'. Did they send something to her parents? If they did, than why are all those theories about her are still around. This was still racing through her mind when Rosalie came out of the shower. She heard whistling from outside the hall. Rosalie quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt, than through her wet hair in a pony tail to speak to the second person who let would know, the bell boy. He seemed to know everything about this place, he would know the history.

"Excuse me, sir," Rosalie called as she came out of the room.

"Yes, miss," He asked pleasantly.

"Remember earlier when you were taking our bags up?" Rosalie asked. "You said something, about the Hales, how Dad—I mean Mr. Hale outlived all his children,' as common belief.' What did you mean by that? I already know about Rosalie."

"I figured you would," He smiled. "Probably more than most people, it is quite a legend. That is why your room isn't that popular Don't worry she's harmless."

"Did they ever figure it out, what happened?" Rosalie asked. "Did they get any some clue she was still alive?"

"They did get a note," He answered.

"Form her"? Rosalie asked.

"From them," The man corrected. "Ransom, the Hale's were rich. No one knew about the note in till it was discovered in the seventies, it was found in Mr. Hale's desk."

"He kept that at the bank," Rosalie said stunned. "Why would it be here?"

"Mr. Hale left the bank shortly after his daughter's disappearance," He explained. "Frank Carpenter found the note hidden in Mr. Hale's desk, never told anybody. He found another note form the police, saying the ransom note is not evidence."

"Where is the note?" Rosalie asked.

"Right were it was found, in the family a photo album of the Hale family," He said calmly. "It shouldn't be shown to guest, but I will make an assumption for you."

"I need to see it," Rosalie explained.

"Come with me," He sounded sympathetic. "Something tells me you need to see it."

Rosalie followed the bell boy to her father's old office, and open it. "She's not here, must of went home for the day. I hoper her grandmother comes back later. The old woman said she had something at home she needed to return."

"Good, I want her to meet my husband." Rosalie explained to him.

"She'll love that," The man smiled. "Now, which one of these books is it."

"Is it that red leather book?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, and how did you know that?" He asked surprise.

"Lucky guest." Rosalie lied pulling it out. Rosalie open up to a page, it was a picture of her around the age of twelve, she was wearing a dancing dress and standing on her father's toes. Next to that page was two old carefully preserved folded pieces of paper. Rosalie took out the first one.

"He found it on his desk one morning at work" The bell boy explained. As Rosalie read the old neatly typewritten letter.

To Alexander Hale:

As you very well know your daughter is missing. From my understanding you just spent a larger portion of money on an upcoming wedding. This event will never take place if you don't cooperate. Give me six million dollars and your daughter might be alive. I will send another note saying when and where.

Keep in mind you have two strong sons, I would hate to have anything happen to them.

The Bride Snatcher

Rosalie knew who wrote this letter, and the reasons for this letter. They were trying to throw the police and everyone off. He knew her parents could never come up with six million dollars. She knew the threat towards her brothers was to throw them off even more, and get them to leave Rochester. She remembered what Vera had said about the detectives who where suppose to find her. How careless they seemed, it caused her to open the letter from the police.

Dear Mr. Hale,

I am sorry to inform you the letter giving at the ransom is not a valuable clue to the investigation. It was found on your desk. Anyone could of put it there, and everyone knew of the wedding was expansive. It is our advice is to wait for the kidnapper to send another letter, than we will know where he will be.

Rochester Police Department.

"Wouldn't the note being found on his desk would mean it was someone who has accuses to his office?" Rosalie asked.

"That's what Alexander said, but the police refused to investigate any further," He explained.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"No one knows the true reason," The man sighed. "The Hales of course, came up with their own theory. People didn't believe them, it didn't seem right at that time."

"That was?" Rosalie asked.

"You don't know," the man took the letters. "I am sorry, miss, I am not the one to give you that information. I have to ask you this, why do you care so much? This was over seventy years ago. You now have a husband waiting for you down stairs, just enjoy your weekend."

"Your right," Rosalie looked down sadly. "There is nothing that could be done now. I have to get ready, my husband is waiting for me down stairs." She then left, it was the past, perhaps it should remain that way. Emmett, who made her new life livable, was waiting for her and he is here to have a good time.

"Pick it up," Lillian ordered as Emmett quickly picked up the phone.

"Emmett," Edward answered slowly.

"Edward," Emmett said awkwardly. "So what's up with you?"

"I'm calling you back," Edward answered.

"I called earlier," Emmett asked as Lillian giggled. "Needed to make sure it was Esme's brother."

"Yes," Edward answered. "And you didn't say anything, I just kept hearing a woman screech. Esme and Alice also said they got weird phone calls from you two too. What's going on?"

"Ask him what he saw at the train station on May 2, 1933?" Lillian ordered.

"That's when Rosalie went after her first victim." Emmett glared towards Lillian suspiciously. "Where you at the train station that day?"

"Yes, now ask Edward what he saw." Lillian demanded. "Ask him who he saw and what they were doing?"

"What about Rosalie's first victim?" Edward asked out loud.

"What did you see at the train station that day?" Emmett asked quickly.

May 2, 1933

I was sitting in the car, Esme took Rosalie so she could make sure no one else would get hurt. It was raining, I was waiting in the car for them to come back. Hoping the train won't leave for Atlanta with the two of them still on board. Just as I was about to get out, another car pulled in front of me, it was Lillian Hale with her two sons. She had on a coat, and her hair was pinned in a hat. She was paler than last time I saw her, and she seemed to lost an unhealthy amount of weight. I saw the older son go to the trunk and pull out two suit cases.

A certain newborn vampire, who they would recognize was also in the train station, getting a certain job done. I had to keep an eye on them, I didn't want to a reunion to end badly. I listened to Mrs. Hale's thoughts _'I hope no one we know sees us'_ She was looking around, imagining each person she saw snatching Rosalie. That was when I decided to keep my distance, but I followed them into the train station when I heard. _'Final boarding call for Atlanta'_ I knew they would be back soon, so follow the Hales, making sure they didn't run into what Mrs. Hale was looking for.

'_Don't worry mother, I will take care of him,'_ I heard the older brother speak.

'_I have no doubt in my mind you can take care of yourselves,''_ I heard Mrs. Hale _'I am going to purchase the tickets, if you see anyone you recognize don't tell them were you are going. Tell them you are waiting for a relative who doesn't know. Keep your younger brother quiet.'_

'_I don't want to leave,'_ I heard the younger brother, it sounded like he was crying.

'_It is for are safety,'_ The older brother told the younger brother.

'_I miss Rose,'_ The younger brother said crying. _'Mommy and Daddy were happier when she was around. Will she come back?'_

'_I don't know, I miss her too.'_ The older brother answered. I could hear his thoughts _'I am going to kill the punk doing this to us those._' He didn't say anything the younger brother, those were his only thoughts. It didn't take long for Mrs. Hale to come back with the train tickets.

'_My brother will meet you at the train station, you will be his adopted sons,'_ Mrs. Hale said firmly.

"_We'll call you when you get there?" _ I heard the younger brother.

"_No, you won't,"_ Mrs. Hale informed them. "_Their can't be any phone calls."_

'_Can we write to you?'_ the younger brother asked. I could tell he didn't quite understand what was going on.

'_Yes'_ Mrs. Hale answered. _'Just use a different address and a different name on the envelop send it to Daddy's business mail. Don't worry, this is only in till we get things figured out.'_

"First boarding call for San Francisco, California." The announcer called.

'_You better get going,'_ Mrs. Hale hugged the boys. _'Mind your aunt, tell no one, not even their maids, why you came.'_

'_We won't_' I heard both of them, she than her hug her two boys as they departed.

"I always seem to see that image," Edwards said sadly. "Mrs. Hale trying to save what was left of her children, it was very sad. Why are you asking me this?"

"I'll explain later," Emmett answered as he looked over. Lillian Hale was still there, seventy years later with her sad eyes looking back at Emmett. She touched the phone, causing the signal to be lost.

"You know rude that is," Emmett said as he hung up the phone.

"Manners aren't exactly a top priority on your list when your dead. Anyway you know now." Lillian said. "I didn't want him to tell you anymore. He doesn't know the full story on what happen the next day."

"Did you know what happen?" Emmett asked.

"Not then, we were still clueless, we just had suspicions, that is why we didn't tell anyone we hide our boys. We didn't even tell them they were away. We told the schools they were ill," Lillian explained. "Now, Emmett, I am going to tell you something, something that happen, that no one else knows. Don't let Rosalie know either."

May 3rd, 1933

Today would have been the day, Rosalie's wedding day. Now is the day they called off the search. How hard life has to be, I was thinking that when I went to her room. Everything was just the way she left it. I crawled to her closet, and let out a scream. It was a morn, cursing whoever took her away. I was cursing this person for ruining my family and everything that meant anything to me. Then I cried, next thing I know there was a knock.

"Mrs. Hale," Mrs. O'Brian, the house keeper came in. I could see she was facing similar pain, she didn't know where the boys went either. She was holding it in a lot better than me. "The King's maid is here, she has something for you. She says it's about Rosalie?"

"I'll get dressed and be down in a minute." I said as I jumped up.

She stood their nervous and scared, with her brown eyes booming with sorrow towards me. "Mrs. Hale, I'm Celia, the cleaning woman at the Kings household."

"I know that," I answered. "I was told you have information on Rosalie."

"Yes, and I sorry, I didn't come forward earlier." Celia started nervously.

"Why did you wait?" I asked, where was she two weeks ago.

"I was worried about my job." Celia explained. "Times are hard, but safety has to be taken into consideration. You see I have a fourteen-year-old daughter, Emma, a couple days ago she came to me, complaining."

"About what?" I asked her, wondering how is this related to Rosalie.

"About Royce Jr.," Celia answered as I felt my eyes widened. "She said that he has been looking at her in a way that makes her feel uncomfortable. Then he said something to her, about her hanging with them the next time his friends are in town. Today, her father is taking her to Pittsburgh; I give Mrs. King my notice."

"What's this have to do with Rosalie?" I asked wishing she would just tell me.

"I remember the night she disappeared," Celia explained as I shot her a stunned look. "When Royce came home, he didn't seem at all worried. I thought that was strange, so I deiced to clean the upstairs stairs hall while Royce was with his friends in his room. I overheard them."

"What where they talking about?" I asked slowly.

"They were laughing," Celia explained embarrassed. "Then I heard them typing something. Royce said 'I'll put it on the desk, so it is the first thing he sees. It will keep them going.' Then the next day, some detectives came by. That was when I deiced to clean the hall in front of the cigar room. He was talking to both of them as he poured them brandy. I heard 'boys will be boys', and then he offered them some money. He was making a deal."

"What was the deal?" I asked as I felt my body temperature rise.

"Mrs. Hale, being a mother, my heart went out to you." Celia explained. "I couldn't imagine what you are going through, so I took things into my own hands. This is hard for me to say, but I have to say it to you. So I am just going to let it out. Rosalie is not coming home."

"Don't say that," I yelled at her as my chest tighten with pain. I wanted to throw her out, for taking the only hope that kept my husband and I going. "She is coming home, we are still not giving up on her."

"I found the ransomed note next to Royce's typewriter, it was to throw you off. You won't get another ransom note." Celia interrupted me. I was frozen, no one knew about the ransom note. Not even the King family, not even Mrs. O'Brian. How did she know that? I was shocked. Celia grabbed me by the shoulders and forced the journal in my hands. "While I was cleaning his room, I found this" she should it to me. "I took it home, to read it." Celia then open up to a page. "I have to warn you, my husband is a strong man. He almost fainted reading it. You have to read it those, to give you closer."

I knew she was right, I read that journal, my eyes kept forcing me to read faster. I read every detail._ How dare he_? Was the only thoughts that came through my head. '_to my daughter_.' It was hard for me to read, the rage kept building inside. What made him think he could take my child, who I had dedicated all my hopes, joys and my very existence to and he treated her as if she was trash. My hands clutch to her heart, slamming the book, as I felt my entire soul changed through this unconditional rage, that brought out my very instincts.

"No." I cried at first, it was as if my worse nightmare had become real.

"No!" I yelled my rage was so strong those were the only words I could get out. How dare Royce think he could pluck a hair from my daughter's heads and get away with it!

"Bustards!" I screamed as my face became a harden red, throwing the book on the table. I ran off slamming the front door then got in the car and drove away.

Emmett looked up, Lillian was still there, staring at him with anger she got from thinking about it. "Where did you go?"

"You'll find out tonight, her daughter is a talker," Lillian pointed to a blind old woman coming in with a tiny box. "So is mine, I have to warn you, be alert when you are at the Ball Room. Don't let history repeat itself tonight. The next one will be there."

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"She is waiting for you," Lillian disappeared. Emmett looked over to see Rosalie in a silver dress with a skirt flowed down to her knees, tightened from her waist to her shoulders to show her hourglass figure, she had with one sleeve over the shoulder, the other bare showing some cleavage. Rosalie then pulled in a bun with a purple flower in it matching her dangling amethyst ear rings.

"Emmett," She smiled then came down and gave him a kiss. She then looked over at the old woman sitting in the chair off to the side of the lobby.

"You came back," She smiled at the old woman as her head propped up. "Mrs. Cullen, yes, I have something for you."

"Come on," Rosalie pulled Emmett to the table the old woman was sitting out. "Vera, I would like you to meet my husband, Emmett, Emmett this is Vera Carpenter."

"Vera," Emmett smiled, looking at Rosalie surprised. "Nice to finally meet you, heard so much about you."

"Nice to finally meet you too, I didn't know I made such a good first impression," Vera extended her hand to Emmett as he kindly shook it. "Are you two going out this evening?"

"Yes, to The Ball Room," Emmett explained. "That use to be a country club."

"I know, my daughter owns it now," Vera smiled. "I have something for you. It's funny, I feel like I'm returning it to you." She then gave Rosalie a tiny white box.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

1933

"Did they find anything out?" Esme asked as we came to the door.

"No," Frank answered. "They just kept questioning me all night?"

"They don't think?" Esme asked confused.

"They do," Edward answered as he gave Esme a surprised look. "Did your neighbors see your car parked before she left?"

"Yes," Frank answered.

"Make sure he tells them," Edward ordered us.

"They are going to King's place now," I explained. "Hopefully, one of them will know something."

"I hope they get to the bottom of this," Esme said as she put on a coat. "Edward, Carlisle called earlier, he wants us home."

"Thank you, for taking care of things while we were gone." I smiled to her as she left.

"No, problem, I enjoyed it, he did have a little incident, besides that everything went fine. Anyway, Carlisle called and wants me home soon." Esme glared at Edward.

"Yes, we have to go now," Edward said quickly as he looked towards Frank and I. "I'll come back to see if they have any updates."

"Thank you," I smiled towards them. "For everything."

"Mommy, what's this?" Henry asked me as he held up a shiny silver bracelet with two heart shaped pearls.

"This is Rosalie's," I said to Frank. "I give it to her on her sixteenth birthday, it must of slipped off her wriest during her visit." I then tucked it in my apron pocket. "I will give it to her next time I run into her." I had a feeling, that I would see her again in this lifetime. I didn't know when, but I knew I would see her again. So I kept that bracelet, it was a sign of our friendship, and knowing that I would see her again. I swore I would give this to her.

Rosalie open the box, shocked by what she saw. It lost its shine over the years, but it was still just as beautiful. It was an antique now, and the white pearls had received a shade of brown. Yet, to Rosalie it had the same meaning. The shiny, less than a dollar gift from her friend matched her dress perfectly.

"Thank you, Vera," Rosalie placed the bracelet on her wriest, it still fit the same. Even after her transformation, it still fit perfectly. "It's beautiful."

"Welcome," Vera hugged Rosalie. Vera felt her cold skin, and the lines of her palm. She recognized it. It was a distant memory, but Vera felt relief giving it to her. She kept in her jewelry box for so long. "I just had a feeling, when I got home, that I had been waiting to give it to you."

"Looks nice on her," Emmett said to the elderly woman.

"I was hoping it would," Vera smiled. "Have a good time tonight."

"I'm sure we will," Rosalie then hugged Vera again. "Thankyou."

"If you see my daughter," Vera called. "Send her my love."

Emmett drove Rosalie up to a red brick parking lot to a tall white house with red siding and clear crystal windows. It now had large windows that went across the building,. It had a new garden surrounding the building, completed with fountains, and white stringed lights. It was even more beautiful. They walked up the side steps and through the office at the desk where the hostess was waiting for them. "Reservations for Cullens" Emmett started.

"Right this way," the woman answered as she led them to a white room with a large window dome that should the night sky. Then had large white walls with large mirrors in gold frames, up front was a DJ standing with old records. There was a large oak square cleared out for people dancing, and on the right side was a buffet were both men and woman had a number of plates.

"Here you go," the woman sat them close to a table surrounded by young woman in their mid twenties wearing fake vintage dresses surrounded by a the skinniest Rosalie and Emmett had ever seen. She had bleach blonde curly hair, spray on tan skin with sparkly blue eyes sitting directly under the sign that stated.. 'KAYLA CONNER'S BATCHORLATE PARTY.' Her friends were extremity loud with their annoying laughs. Rosalie and Emmett only lasted five minuets before they were compelled to move.

"Excuse me," Rosalie finally stopped a woman who had to be in her sixties with brown dyed hair in a beehive wearing a large pink dress with large flowers. "We have a problem. Can we talk to the manager?"

"Yes, of course that's me," the woman smiled. "Phyllis Carpenter, how may I help you?" She then shook their hands rather tightly. Rosalie noticed how much she resembled Vera's mother.

"I thought this was Swing Dance Night, we read that on the calendar." Emmett pointed out.

"It is, we are having a contest, are you interested in entering." Phyllis asked as Kayla's friends let out a roar of laughter. "Oh, them, they are just here for a small get together. Plan on competing , I'll move ya to a different table."

"Yes, we would like that," Rosalie answered as she grabbed her purse.

"Sorry you can't stand others having a good time," Kayla committed to them as they left.

"Did you say your last name was Carpenter?" Rosalie asked as they were seated at a table across the dance floor.

"Yes, the one and only daughter of Frank and Vera Carpenter," Phyllis answered as she pulled out their chairs.

"We are staying at Hale's place, " Rosalie explained.

"You are, my family started that place, my niece is the manager now. She has been wrapped up in it since…" Phyllis paused. "She has had a rather hard life."

"We know," Emmett answered. "We're staying in room 15."

"You are," Phyllis raised her eyebrows. "Waiter, get these people something hard on the ice, keep it on the house. I wanna keep my niece employed."

"You don't have to do that," Emmett explained to her as Rosalie remembered what Vera said about her daughter.

"Why don't you drink with us?" Rosalie asked. This was her last chance to get this figured out, considering alcohol would have no effect on them it was worth a shot.

"Sure," Phyllis smiled. "You all seem like nice people."

"So we take it you know the history of the place," Emmett started as the waiter poured each of them a large glass.

"Most of it," Phyllis answered as she took a gulp.

"Can you tell us what happen to Lillian Hale?" Rosalie started as Emmett spit his drink out, remembering Lillian's orders.

"I can't recall exactly," Phyllis started as she palace her hand on her chin. "I heard stories, this was before I was born."

"You do remember when the ransom note was discovered?" Rosalie asked her, knowing it was a Carpenter family secret.

"What note?" Phyllis asked raising an eyebrow.

"The one your father discovered in Alexander Hale's desk." Rosalie informed her.

"My father never used that desk." Phyllis pointed out.

"It was in the Hale's photo album, the one in Vera's office," Rosalie tried to trigger some memory to Phyllis. She is a Carpenter, she had to know what happen to her mother.

"I thought that was in the attic," Phyllis gave them a funny look.

"The bell boy should me," Rosalie explained.

"Vera hired a bell boy," Phyllis smiled. "I thought she was too stubborn."

"_I am obviously not getting through" _Rosalie thought to herself. "I have to use the ladies room for a minute; I need to check my blush"

"Interesting wife you have," Phyllis smiled. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"I have a few questions," Emmett said as Phyllis sat down. "What about the haunting? Surly you have experience or at least heard?"

"People have wild imaginations," Phyllis interrupted. "My father thought it was haunted. He would always act like he was talking with someone."

"Other people have seen sightings those," Emmett questioned. "Right?"

"That is a strange house," Phyllis said as she gave Emmett a strange look. "People are complaining about this woman ghost all the time. It got so bad, we had a medium in the late nineties to check it out."

"What happen with that?" Emmett asked trying not to laugh at the thought of Lillian talking to a medium.

"She stayed for days," Phyllis's eyes got big with excitement. "Didn't find a thing, then she said she felt the presence of a male spirit."

"Male?" Emmett gulped. It started to seem the romantic get away with his wife was becoming more and more of a visit with the in-laws.

"Yes," Phyllis responded as Emmett notice Rosalie approaching the table with an angry look. "Anyway, I have to go do some announcing. The swing dancing contest should be starting soon, feel free to join."

"Guess what that Conner girl is said to me?" Rosalie seemed furious.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"She asked us if we were in the contest, when I said 'I don't know' she told me good. She said from the looks of things, you and I won't be able to handle it. Then I heard her telling her friends that they should be more restrictive, some obviously don't belong." Rosalie was shocked that someone made that analyze just after knowing her for a few seconds.

"You know this is a Swing Dance c_ompletion._" Emmett pointed out. "And we are probably the only ones in this room who did not learn to swing dance by watching old black and white moves."

"In that case," Rosalie smiled. "I'll get our numbers."

"We'll kick everyone at this" Kayla laughed with her friends as Rosalie came in line. "I've been doing this since I was a kid."

"Everyone else would be better off leaving," her friend said next to her. Rosalie, being a vampire than heard her friend whisper. "There's that one girl again, the one with the husband."

"She's not that pretty," Kayla whispered back. "I think she's ugly, and her husband has to be from some hick town."

"How could you say she's pretty, look at her," Kayla's friend was trying to knock some sense into her as Rosalie flung her hair back.

"You know." Kayla said rather loudly. "The completion here is awfully tight, the bar down the street is much more suitable."

"I'm sure we can handle it," Rosalie said as the man at registration's desk handed her two sevens. Rosalie was in this very room, when they had their first Swing dance. She was fifteen at that time, her date was obsessed with making screens have color (later Rosalie found out he did, and became very wealthy)n. They still won, Rosalie had no drought her and Emmett could pull this off.

"What's so funny?" Kayla stopped Rosalie on her way over.

"Nothing," Rosalie answered noticing a large rock on Kayla's hand. "My husband and I decided to do the dance contest, so prepare to have your confidence broken."

"Maybe, you should do the same," Kayla smiled as she flipped back her long blonde hair. She reminded Rosalie so much of herself as a human, she was compiled to beat her.

"Come on Emmett let's go," Rosalie said when she got back to the table. Jer and Emmett both knew what they were doing, it turned out Kayla and her partner also knew what they were doing as well. It started out with a hundred dancers on the floor, as the judges watched. The song started was _In the Mood_ Rosalie and Emmett could dance that blind folded. She was shocked when seven couples were told to exit. They smiled at her and Emmett, they smiled at Kayla too. Rosa lie could hear her bragging across the floor.

"Yes, this is my bachelorette party, I'm engaged to Kevin Cadders," Kayla said as she talked to the couple next to her. They seemed stunned, Kevin Cadders must be pretty well known. Rosalie didn't care s the next song came on. _Margie,_ lame song, that got rid of eight couples. Emmett and Rosalie were still in, of course. They were able to make it through, _I'm Crazy Over You _that limited eleven couples. They both remained as they did the '_Lindy Hop', 'Collegiate Shag' _and even the _'St. Louis Shag'_ There was only a few couples left, including Emmett and Rosalie along with Kayla and her partner. Rosalie underestimated Kayla who was in the little red dress that had a slip a foot above her knees. The dance songs kept playing, and the completion kept getting smaller and smaller, the '_Balboa_' seemed to be the biggest eliminator after that it was just Rosalie and Emmett against Kayla and her partner.

"We are going to take a break now, after that we'll have our two finalist go for the last dance of the completion" Phyllis announced as Kayla glared towards the large silver trophy.

"Oh, Emmett that would look perfect over the fire place back at home." Rosalie said loudly.

"It sure would" Emmett responded smiling at Kayla. "I bet it would look good between two nice set of deer antlers."

"It would certainly stand out with all my other ones," Kayla said to Rosalie. "My fiancé says we' ll have a room in our house dedicated to our trophies. I am sure you heard of him his name is."

"Kevin Cadders?" Rosalie asked.

"Cadders Life Insurance, have you heard of that?" Kayla asked as her partner came rushing back with a smile.

"No," Rosalie answered Kayla's questioned. "But from what your telling me, I can see you got your main trophy on your finger."

Kayla gave Rosalie a nasty look, than looked over to her partner who was a small red head who appeared to be twenty-three. She wasn't near as fashionable as Kayla, she was wearing a long blue dress with long sleeves and a pearl neackace. She was also the only girl in the room wearing flats. She had a small one diamond ring next to a tiny wedding band. It was quite clear she wasn't near as wealthy as Kayla, but it was easy to see they were best friends, just by watching them stand with each other. "Come on, Casey, we got some planning to do."

"First let me call my husband and check on my daughter, and I will be with you in a minute," Casey said quickly as she took her cell phone out of her white leather purse and went outside.

"Send little Taylor my love," Kayla nodded as Casey left. Rosalie than notice Kayla's eyes sadden as Casey talked about her family. She also notice her eyes when Kayla mention Taylor, she was obviously fawn of her best friend's daughter. Rosalie than spotted her own best friend's daughter, at the bar drinking a tequila. This would be the perfect time to ask.

"That's a pretty bracelet," Phyllis committed as Rosalie sat down next to her "Looks like the one my mother kept in her jewelry box. I stole it for a school dance once. The pearls brook off, and I had to replaced them. She never notice it went missing."

"Oh," Rosalie couldn't help but smile as Phyllis took another shot of a half filled bottle. Clearly she was drunk enough to start confessing.

"So what happen to Lillian Hale?" Rosalie asked her randomly as Phyllis quickly swallowed her drink while Emmett came up beside her.

"Well she had this daughter," Phyllis started.

"We know about that," Rosalie explained. "We want to know what happened after she disappeared."

"That woman made herself a legend," Phyllis smiled.

1933

Royce was closing the Cullen's account when his secutary came in with a telegram from the security department at the Atlanta Tran Station notifying that his friend John was found dead in his train car. The sectary wrote it down and handed it to Royce, she didn't know any other way to break the news. He was about to open the note, when a loud slam followed by shattered glass came form the bank's lobby.

"ROYCE!!!!" A horrable scream echoed through the bank causing his hair to stand. "Get down here and face me you coward. Get the f#%$ down here, and confess."

He went down to find Lillian standing there with her face had become a dark red with thick with rage. The guards had her by then, they held her down with both arms she tried to fight against them.

"Lillian, what's this about?" Alexander asked as he came rushing down to calm his wife.

"He killed her," Lillian hissed with sadness. "Royce killed our daughter. We trusted him with everything and he betrays us by killing our child."

"She's not dead," Alexander said firmly putting his arms around her, he never truly gave up that she was still alive. "We can't ever drought that she is alive. We never found a body." '

"Who else besides you has keys to your office and knows how to work a type writer?" Lillian asked angerly as Alexander saw the truth in his wife's eyes. She was somewhat right, Royce had something to do with this, he could see Royce truly betrayed them. Alexander's face froze as he turned to find Royce was right there, staring at them nervously.

"You," Alexander let his breath out slowly. "Tell me what you done with my daughter? I swear, I'll…we will take this to the police."

"Like that will help, we all know his daddy paid them off." Lillian snarled. "There is only one way to get the likes of him off the streets. I can only think of one way to get my daughter the justice she deserves."

Royce stared at the both of them. He witness their eyes fill with hate. He could tell they truly knew, and he had failed at tricking them. He finally open the telegram, and read it. John was killed at the train station, yesterday, on his way to Atlanta. Mrs. Hale was seen at the train station yesterday. Only one question was on his mind, was Mrs. Hale capable?

"What where you doing at the train station yesterday?" Royce asked quickly.

"That's none of your business." Alexander burst out with fury. "You stay the hell away from my family."

Royce had no choice but to walk away, leaving the crowed bank lobby. He couldn't help but notice the people around him staring. He needed to get away.

"I'm going to kill you, Royce," Lillian screamed as he walked away. "And I will make it hurt, I am going to make you suffer every bit as made my daughter suffer."

"Clear at Mr. Hale's office, hire more guards." Royce said quickly as he left Lillian demanding for his death.

"Then next thing you know, he's dead," Phyllis explained. "She never pleaded guilty, I think she was rather honest, she told the truth. She didn't kill them, but she wanted, too."

"What happen to her after that?" Rosalie asked frozen.

"She got what they normally got back then," Phyllis answered. "Except she wouldn't die for him, she ran away in the middle of January, they found in the woods the next day. Eunice King was found dead in the same woods too. Mr. Hale had Lillian buried at the Hale family grave. He moved shortly after that, never sold the house, left it with my family. Anyway, I have to go check the music for the Swing dance final. See you two on the floor."

"Are you alright?" Emmett asked understanding why Lillian warned him about her story.

"Yes," Rosalie said slowly. "I'm just shocked, that's all."

"Nothing you can do about it now," Emmett said sadly. "Come on, we need a trophy."

"Now, tell me Casey," Kayla said loudly passing Rosalie. "Should the trophy be at your place or my place?"

"We have to beat her," Rosalie looked up at Emmett as he took her hand and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What are we going to do with this thing when we get home?" Emmett asked as he carried out a large trophy.

"Put it in a place where everyone can see it of course," Rosalie answered as Kayla came out her voice grew louder. "I think we should have our names engraved on it, it would be the perfect touch."

"Yes, but where do think it should go, it won't fit in our house." Emmett said louder as she walked away with Casey following. Emmett smiled towards Rosalie. "I love you." He said as they kissed and walked towards the car.

"Crap, I forgot my purse," Rosalie said as she got to the car. "Emmett?"

"As long as you start the car," Emmett handed her the keys "It looks like it might rain, again."

"Fine with me," Rosalie answered taking the keys.

Emmett saw the sunset as dark gray clouds coming towards the area, he then overheard Kayla talking on her pink jeweled cell phone. "Kevin, pick up." She said angry. "Pick up, Kevin when you pick this up, you better call me right away.".

He came into the abandon ball room to find Rosalie's purse still sitting the table where she left it. He than notice Phyllis standing there, sipping coffee, alone with her shoes off and her hair down. Emmett remembered what he said about the medium sensing a male spirit's presence. He had to know who else was waiting for him before going back to the inn.

"Phyllis," Emmett interrupted her as she spilled her drink and turned.

"Oh," She smiled. "The trophy winners, what brings you back here?"

Emmett held up the purse. She smiled "I see."

"I have to ask you about something you said tonight," Emmett started. "About the male spirit haunting the house?"

"What about it?" Phyllis asked.

"What happen to Alexander Hale?" Emmett asked.

"I knew him," Phyllis smiled. "Mother would make my older brother and I to visit him every Sunday afternoon. He was an interesting man, went to different parts of the world searching. He stopped in the early fifties, after a trip to Calgary. He kept saying he saw her there but wouldn't say who. Just 'her' then he died a few years later in peace. That was when my family inherited the house, and turned it to an inn."

"Did you live there?" Emmett asked her, realizing they lived in Calgary during the early fifties.

"Are you kidding, I hated it," Phyllis answered. "I remember a night when we were doing repairs and we were sleeping over. I then felt this chill, my blanket was packed away. I woke up the next morning and it was on me. I told my mom this, and she told me the story of her friend. My father started becoming weird after he started repairs, he would be arguing with himself and then I remembered one time, when I was eighteen. I saw him do something very strange."

1958

I was sneaking down stairs, and planning on going to my boyfriend's house to 'study'. I first made sure I was dressed appropriately and snuck down the stairs, hoping the long days worked tired my parents out, or maybe my brother, Henry being home created enough drama for them not to worry about me, he was good at that. I came down to find my father in the polar.

"She's dead, you're dead." My father said angrily to himself. "This book says it, why don't you go on and face her." My father was having one of those moments; he had them a lot in this house. I kept my distance as I saw him holding an old worn out leather diary. "How do you know this was even his?"

"You know what, it seems you are attached to this book. I bet if I get rid of it, than you will go away, too." I then watched my father throw a leather covered book in the fireplace. I watched him as he let it burned and stirred the ashes. I than saw him look over, he seem to be listening to something. Then he yelled at me. "Phyllis, get back up stairs."

"Then he grew worse." Phyllis shrugged. "So it is obvious something was there."

"I see, what happen to Hale boys?" Emmett asked putting a full investigation.

"I knew the older one broke into King's place, they dropped the charges. He later joined the military and thought in World War Two, his plan was shot somewhere in the Pacific. The other one grew to be handsome, he was later was drafted and shot in Korea." Phyllis explained sadly. "Alexander had a hard life."

"None of them had any strange attachments to the house?" Emmett asked as he heard a light thunder.

"Not that I know of," Phyllis answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Emmett answered as he looked at the clock. It was almost midnight; Rosalie would be waiting for him. "Thank you for talking to me."

"Welcome, handsome," she answered with a wink and smile that made Emmett feel awkward. Whoever the male ghost was, he was not going to bother Emmett.

Hale's Garden Bed and Breakfest

"Be careful not to wake anyone up", Rosalie said as Emmett held the umbrella for her. They came in soaked, from the rain.

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen, did you have a good night?" The bell boy asked as he stood at the desk.

"Yes, we did" Rosalie smiled at the man. "You work the desk, too."

"Yes, I have a lot of jobs for this place." He smiled. "I'll take the umbrella for you. You might need it later."

"Thank you," Rosalie then realized that she was dripping water all over the floor with her high heeled shoes.

"Oh, sorry for getting this place so dirty." Rosalie said as she knocked the mud off her heels.

"Don't, you have a right to make yourself at home here," He brushed it off. "You can even take your shoes off if you want."

"Talk about great customer service," Rosalie smiled. "I am really having a nice time here."

"Good," He nodded as Emmett came in with the trophy. "I was hoping you would enjoy it here."

"Didn't want to leave this out in the car all night?" Emmett came in with the trophy.

"No way," Rosalie answered as the bell boy went into the back room. Emmett looked around, he saw nothing, felt nothing and heard nothing. It was a relief, different from most of the atmosphere in this place.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"The house, it just seems so," Emmett paused to find the words. "Empty."

"This is what I am use to seeing it," Rosalie smiled as she notice the dinning room was closed off and the parlor was completely dark. Rosalie rung the water out of her hair, flipping it back over her shoulder. Emmett came up to her and removed some of the wet strands from her face. Together, they shared a long passionate kiss in the middle of the thunder as the lights flickering with bright lighting flashing in the window. Rosalie smiled at Emmett,"Come on lets head upstairs. I need to get out of this dress."

"I like that idea," Emmett smiled to her. "Never been with such a rebel."

"Shh, I never was allowed to be alone with boys in my room." Rosalie went along with his jokes.

They kissed again halfway up the stairs, Rosalie still held her shoes at the edge of her fingers. Emmett still held the trophy proudly in his arm as they came through the hall. They shared another kiss with each other as Emmett unlocked the key to the room. "Put the trophy by the suitcases." Rosalie said as she grabbed a towel to place her wet shoes. "So we won't forget it."

"I think we'll have to worry about forgetting the suitcases more than the trophy." Emmett said as he sat it down by the luggage. The rain started to lighten, Emmett checked his cell phone on the dresser, he had missed seven calls from Edward and eight calls from Alice, along with five texts from Jasper informing him envied the humans that could sleep through this movie, but Alice likes it. Emmett checked Rosalie's phone, she missed ten calls from Esme. Emmett was glad they deiced to leave the phones in the room, and couldn't wait to see their faces when they came back with the trophy.

Rosalie came out of the bathroom in a white bathrobe, with her hair down in tangles. This was when she looked the most beautiful, even those she thought of herself as a mess. The rain was now becoming a light sprinkles as they kissed again. Rosalie then pushed Emmett on the bed and they started kissing, she started to slowly unbutton his shirt as the thunder became a soft whisper from far away. Then a loud voice boomed with anger. "Emmett!"

Emmett looked up to see Lillian Hale standing there once again. "I warned you, why aren't you doing anything to stop it?" She asked angry as Emmett stared at her.

"Stop what?" Emmett asked as Rosalie gave him a funny look. "Just tell me what is going on?"

"Its going to happen again, Emmett, except Carlisle won't be there to save this one." Lillian hissed angry. "Are you going to just let her die? That's as bad as…"

"Don't you pull that one me," Emmett then threw Rosalie off the bed. He then realized what she was talking about. The event Lillian wanted him to desperately stop, she was trying to prevent what happen to her from happening to another family.

"Please Emmett," Lillian begged. "Your strong enough to stop them."

"Where will it happen?" Emmett asked as he rushed to get dressed.

"The same place," Lillian answered. "Come we have little time."

"Get dressed, we are going out again." Emmett ordered Rosalie as he headed out to the hall.

Rosalie quickly through on a pair of jeans and her blue low-cut shirt and ran out to the hall. She wondered what her husband was talking about, and why she couldn't understand. She saw a fear in his face that made her want to go with him. She came out to the hall and stopped instantly to see the bell boy waiting for her.

"Have you seen my husband?" Rosalie asked him as he stared at her.

"He went with her to the office." The man answered. "Come with me, she has been waiting for you."

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked him.

"Come on, Rosalie," He sighed. "You can't see what he sees can you?"

"Wait," Rosalie stopped him. "How did you know my name? What can Emmett see?"

"We met before, you should know who I am." The man answered. "Come on, someone needs your help."

Lillian led Emmett to Alexander's old office. "My husband never stopped looking for her," Lillian explained as they came in. "When the police stopped, he continued with out them. Go to the desk and pull the top left drawer side completely out."

Emmett obeyed then reached in the empty drawer to find a thick leather pouch trapped under the desk. Emmett pulled it out then reached in to the empty space and found a leather pouch with an old map of Rochester inside it. Emmett unfolded it on the floor as Rosalie came in with a man following her. Emmett looked over to see Lillian nodding at the man.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked as she saw Emmett staring at the map. She then couldn't help but stair at it. She then looked at the markings in the map. Two red dots, one was marked Vera's house, another marked at her old home, along with a highlighted red line from the two houses. Then off to the side in her father's writings '_Rosalie left Vera at eight o'clock, Royce came home at midnight._'

"How did you know were to find this?" Rosalie asked Emmett as Lillian pointed to a large drawn circle in the middle of the red line, in side it said "_Broken Street Lamp Found Here."_

"This was were it will take place." Lillian explained. "Write the directions down, the street names changed."

"Emmett?" Rosalie started. "Where did you find this?"

"Just tell her," The man who came in with Rosalie said.

"Why don't you?" Lillian asked him as he glared at her. "She can see you."

"Rosalie, do you know this man." Emmett asked looking up.

"He looks familiar now that I notice him." Rosalie looked up at him. "What's your name?"

"When I was alive, you called me Frank Carpenter," the man answered looking down at Rosalie. "I am so sorry."

"Frank," Rosalie blinked. "Vera told me you…"

"Died," Frank answered. "Yes, I am, the only reason I am here is because I did something I shouldn't of..,"

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"At first I thought you were the ghost, so I burnt Royce King's journal to get rid of you, it was the only evidence of your mother's innocents and his guilt. This caused me to say here." Frank explained. "That is how I became a ghost."

"You're the male spirit." Emmett looked at him as Frank nodded.

"I am not just a present as she is," Frank explained. "I am kind of the ghost version of you, I refuse to scare people. When they see me, I try to blend in as one of the employees, unlike someone else that lives here."

"At least I can get my message through," Lillian backed up.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked him

"Your mother is a ghost," Emmett explained. "She is in this room."

"What?" Rosalie asked shocked. "That can't be true"

"Its true." Emmett answered as Lillian approached her.

"Lillian, touch her." Frank suggested as Lillian carefully stroked Rosalie's palm, she then placed a penny in it. Rosalie felt the cold, it was the single thing colder than her own skin. She than notice how a small coin appeared to her in the center of her palm. Rosalie glared at it.

"Oh, my," Rosalie said slowly as Emmett folded the map.

"Have it all written it all down," Emmett said as he folded the map back up. "Frank, do you know how to get to your old house form here."

"Yes, I do." Frank answered.

"We're running out of time." Lillian yelled as Emmett quickly put the drawer back in and ran out of the office followed by Rosalie.

"Emmett, where are we going?" Rosalie asked as he ran vampire-speed downstairs to see rank already at the front door.

"Do whatever it takes." Lillian yelled as Frank went to get the keys that locked the inn and unlocked the door letting him out. Emmett and Rosalie ran to the parking lot and started the car. Emmett speed out onto the road to save a strangers life. They drove at a fast paced as Rosalie tried to gasp what was going on.

They came up to what Emmett saw as Oakwood St. He saw a new sign that said Kennedy. He looked at his directions. "Turn Right" Emmett turned, and did not drive to far to find Kayla Connors in panic with her hair fallen, while she was surrounded by a group of men. One of them held her captive with a knife at her throat.


	10. Chapter 10

"Get your hands away from her!" Emmett yelled as he slammed the car door, while Rosalie rushed out quickly.

"What's your problem?" The man with the knife asked. "It wasn't like we were planning on harming the girl. It was just a group of guys having some harmless fun? Right guys." They all nodded unsure as Kayla gave them a look of pure panic.

"Help," Kayla called to them in a whisper so weak only Emmett and Rosalie could hear plea.

"Nothing illegal is going on sir," One of the men said in an insuring but drunk voice. "We are just having some harmless fun."

"Just mind your own business," The man placed the knife closer to Kayla's throat. "And we won't hurt her."

"We aren't going to do that," Emmett approached them realizing the knife how close the knife was to Kayla. He had to make sure they didn't spill her blood in front of them. "Just let the girl, and we'll leave you alone."

"You get the hell away from her," Rosalie burst coming towards them ready to attack as Emmett stopped her. She was snarling defensively to them as they laughed and mocked at her. Emmett and Rosalie both could tell they had a deep hidden fear behind their laughter.

"Oh, you want me to let her go?" He asked with an evil smile as he lowered the knife, while his large hand stayed clung to her hair. "Sure, I'll let her go." He through Kayla violently on the street, causing her face to hit the pavement.

"We won't hurt her," The man said as Rosalie bent down to help Kayla up. He smiled towards Emmett and quickly pulled out a gun.

"It will just be after I killed you," The man pointed the gun towards Emmett as the rest of them backed away.

"I have to warn you, you don't want to do that." Emmett started towards him getting ready to take the gun.

"Well, how about that pretty wife of yours, we'll just take her first." The man smiled pointing the gun at Rosalie. Emmett was prepared to attack, as he was ready to fire. Rosalie would of reacted quickly considering the gun wouldn't of hurt her. They were preparing to kill the man together back. But all of suddenly the man froze the very second he aimed it at Rosalie. In an instant his face became pale white and slow strange choking started coming out of his mouth as blue vane started showing through out his body.

"Kyle, what is it?" One of the men asked too scared to come near Kyle, as he let out a gasp in pure pain.

"She's hurting me," He answered as his teeth chattered.

"Who's hurting you?" One of his men asked.

"She is," Kyle choked out as his body his body started vibrate violently. "How do I make her stop?"

Emmett and Rosalie both let their guard down, with no need to attack. It was clear someone, or something was using a very powerful source to protect them. The moment Kyle dared to threaten Rosalie life, despite her being immortal it brought out a powerful instinct she so desired to use. No one could see her, not even Emmett, he let out a sigh of relief knowing this phantom attacking Kyle was finally able to do her long awaited deed to protect. Kyle finally dropped the gun, he was quickly landed to the ground, to weak to stand.

Rosalie was stunned by the man's attacker, the moment Kyle dropped the gun. she picked it up to revel herself. Rosalie debated whether or not to approach her, but she never imagined seeing this figure holding a gun standing in a brave manner ready to fire.

"Leave them alone!" She screeched in a high pitched voice. Kyle and his buddies ran in fear.

"That was my ex-boyfriend," Kayla stuttered still in panic to what had almost happened. "He told me he was happy for me, I trusted him."

"Do you need a ride to the police station?"" Emmett asked her as Kayla nodded, tears rolled from her eyes.

"I would feel much safer," She sniffed trying not to cry. "Do you think they'll call Kevin for me, he'll be very upset, I won't feel comfortable sleeping alone tonight? He'll be angry when he finds out about this."

"Does he love you?" Rosalie asked her.

"That is why I'm marring him. We'll have to postpone the wedding, some of those men were his grooms men. Are you sure it won't be burden taking me to the police station?" She talked very fast, you could tell she was nervous.

"Not at all," Emmett helped her to the car, he than looked over to see his wife gazing at a powdery figure. "Rosalie, are you coming?"

"Don't you see her?" Rosalie asked as the woman stopped in silence and glance over.

"You mean," Emmett looked over casually as Lillian showed herself.

"She'll be safe, Emmett," Lillian finally smiled to him, she now realize Rosalie could see her. "She should know the rest of the story."

"Yes, I'll give you your moment," Emmett said as he started the car and drove away with Kayla, keeping her safe.

Rosalie glared into the face of her mother who was trapped in the sadness that befallen on her. Rosalie saw the ghostly face of a woman who once had shining blonde hair became wild frail tangles transparent in the wind. Rosalie noticed Lillian's dark blue eyes had become sad whites, and her smiling face had become a sickly pale. It was when Rosalie felt the cold aroma surrounding her when she realized her mother had was indeed a ghost.

"Mother," Rosalie started stunned Emmett was right, she was still on this earth haunting the house that belonged to her.

"You can see me now," Lillian smiled relived. "I thought you never would, I was fine trying to communicate with your husband, but I really wanted you to see me. Frank tried to tell you, without actually telling you, I was hoping you would take his hints."

"What happened to you?" Rosalie asked. "What made you this way?"

"You been wondering about that haven't you," Lillian said sadly. "I'll tell you."


	11. Chapter 11

January, 1934

After I made it the stone wall safely, I started racing through the frozen field. It was dark out, the snow fall was so thick it blinded me. All I could see the clear white head lights of my escape car. I lost my shoes in the jagged fences of my clime so I was forced to run through the frozen white field barefoot to the man Alex hired to drive me to Canada. That was were we would meet my sons. I felt a relief of hope seeing those head lights, our family would be safe once again, and we would be free to continue our search in till every rock was turned. I could hear the sirens of the jail as I raced to the car. It was the first time since that night I was looking forward to the future, than I stopped dead as I saw the car door open and a mans body dropped out of it.

I than saw a pair of worn out loafers followed by a tall skinny man come out wearing a business suit. I walked over to this person as he stood like he was closing a deal. I walked over to find this man was a woman dressed in husband's business clothes holding a crow bar. As thick as the snow was, I figured out who this person was and what business she had to handle. This person was most likely in the same pain I had been in for months, she was there with the same rage for me as she had for her son. Eunice King stood there, with her eyes staring down at me with the same rage I had towards her dead son.

"Lillian," She hissed. "What are you doing out here? Postponing your trip to hell?"

"Eunice, I didn't," I started fearfully as I slowly backed away from her.

"You wanted to," Eunice yelled. "You admitted it."

"Of course I did," I answered her. "I wanted to kill him more than anything, but I didn't."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Eunice cried as I saw her face become red flowing with tears. "Do you really? If your felt the pain I am feeling now, " She let out a loud painful scream. "Than you had to be the one who tortured him. The witnesses said it was a woman who broke in, the description of the veil matched the one your daughter planned to wear. They described her as your height, and they found hair strands that matched your color at the crime scene." She hissed furiously. "He kept saying you were coming after him. He knew you were the one who killed two of my nephews, my godson, my cousin's child. You killed them all didn't you!"

"I had alibis for all of them." I said slowly backing away from her. My lawyer did not do a good job at claming my innocent. Instead of proving I didn't murder them, he tried to convince I had a right to murder them. Not to mention the jury was made up of mostly young men in their twenties.

"Liar," She yelled raising the crowbar. "You got your revenge, now I will have mine." She started to swing at me. I ducked, and made a run for it. The jail they kept death row prisoners was deep in the deep wilderness, the woods were my only chance.

I ran into the deep forest I could hear her foot steps crunch the snow behind as the fall stopped and the sky clear. The moon was full, making the night so clear that it almost seemed like day.

I was deep into the forest when I think it happen. I remember the branches hitting my face as I ran, than out of no where I found a small brunette who appeared to be nineteen with marble white skin. She was next to the body of a dead deer, she turned to stare at me for brief a moment we caught each other's gaze. That was when I felt something hard hit me in the head. I remained standing as I took this big sight of relief, it was a sight so powerful it was like the air was being taken out of me. I than watched the girl cover her mouth and noise with her hands and run off quickly.

I than heard Eunice King laughing as I saw another man with marble white skin and honey blonde hair coming out of nowhere. He flew after Eunice as I continued on my way, as I realized how light I felt. I didn't know I had lost since of gravity so I remained on the ground, walking at a very fast speed. I needed to get home and tell Alexander I was alright.

I went back to the house, to find out Alexander already left. He was expecting me to be on my way to Canada. I knew some how, some way I needed to get up their safely. The house was completely empty, Alexander had taken all the money, and the fake IDs. I remember going next to the fire place, in hope to scrape up something to sell. That was when I looked in the mirror and realized something was terribly wrong. It was when I looked into the mirror and found nothing but the sheet covered furniture behind me that something happen in the woods.

"I know who you are looking for?" I heard a man with a thick British accent behind me.

"Who?" I asked turning around to see the white figure of a skinny man who appeared to be in his forties.

"Your daughter," The man answered.

"You know where she is," I asked rushing up to him. "Please just tell me what happened to her, tell me if she is alive."

"Yes, in a way, there is no easy way to say this," The man took a deep breath and started. "She's a vampire."

"Oh, thank god." I said not catching into all he was saying. The only word's I caught was '_yes'_ and those were the only words that mattered.

"That's different from Chicago and Ashland." The man seemed speechless by my reaction.

"You don't understand, I'm just glad she's breathing." I said letting out a sigh.

"Even those your not," He pointed out as I looked back in the mirror and realized I was truly dead. Yet, for some reason I didn't care, I was just happy to hear Rosalie was alive, but then I caught on to something else he informed me.

"What did you say about her being a vampire?" I asked confused.

"That is what she is now, don't worry. I know who turned her, she'll be fine. I drought she'll drink human blood with Carlisle." The man seemed happy by this.

"The doctor," I asked shocked.

"That is the one who changed her," The man nodded.

"Will I see her again?" I asked.

"I'm sure you will, maybe she'll see you." The ghost smiled. "I have to go back to London, I see you'll be fine. It seems you been through a lot."

"You have no idea," I said, finally relived to hear my daughter was alive. "What does this mean?"

"Well, I was preparing to give you the whole you'll get use to it sermon," The man sighed letting out a little chuckle. "My son's been a vampire for almost three hundred years."

"Will she be safe with them?" I asked.

"No, harm will come to her anymore," The ghost ensured me as I saw him evaporate. I stayed in that house, knowing someday Rosalie will come back to me.

Present

"I'm sorry," Rosalie said shocked as Lillian finished her story.

"For what?" Lillian asked.

"For leaving you to take the blame," Rosalie answered.

"Rosalie, I was telling the truth," Lillian explained. "I truly planned on killing them."

"But you didn't, you still died for me." Rosalie pointed out.

"And I would do it again, if I had the chance," Lillian smiled. "That is why I am still here."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not going with out you," Lillian answered. "I don't care about eternity, time doesn't mean anything to me anymore. I will wait forever, but I won't pass over with out you."

"Mother, you'll truly have to wait forever," Rosalie informed her.

"And I will," Lillian answered. "Things don't mean the same when you die, dear, like you being a vampire." Lillian let out a smile. "It didn't mean anything to me, I don't know how I would react if I was alive, but being dead I was just glad you were safe, alive and happy."

"Happy?" Rosalie questioned. "Mom, I never been happy being a vampire."

"You could of fooled me," Lillian smiled. "After seeing you with Emmett, hearing how you talk about your family. Rosalie you are happy now."

"I think I am," Rosalie nodded as she saw the car pull up. "For now, I am happy."

"And so am I," Lillian looked over to see her son-in-law coming out, she than looked at her daughter whose very lost caused her heartache was now right in front of her. Lillian disappeared, she wanted them to think they were alone. It seemed Rosalie did not know the date, nor the spot she was in. Lillian watched as they kissed and return to the car, they were in the same spot were the pain had started. The same spot that ruin the lives of all those she loved. It was the same spot Rosalie were they were reunited, it was ironic Rosalie left that spot healed.


	12. Chapter 12

Two Days Later

"Got the rest of the bags packed?" Rosalie asked Emmett as she grabbed the large silver trophy.

"Almost, need to figure out where to put the gifts we got for the family." Emmett smiled as he unzipped another suitcase.

"Good." Rosalie smiled giving him a kiss. "I'll go hand in the key and come back to help take some of these downstairs."

"Fine with me," Emmett agreed. "Don't forget about that weekend in June."

"Got the invite right here," Rosalie smiled holding up Kayla's white invitation she gave them yesterday.

"You should have seen the maid's face yesterday when I told her we were planning on coming back." Emmett said trying not to laugh as Rosalie smiled and left. Emmett continued packing; he packed the silver framed picture Phyllis gave them from their night at the ball room, along with the gifts they bought from the festival yesterday, and the pictures they took on the boat ride until suddenly Emmett heard a voice.

"Hope you weren't planning on leaving without saying good bye." Emmett looked over to see Lillian Hale standing there. She was different now, she seemed to be clear as crystal instead of the constant fading presents, it was now easy for Emmett to see who Rosalie had inherited her unconditional beauty from. Emmett wondered what made Lillian appear so different, it was something about her that was comforting. The cold aura surrounding her was gone, along with the sense of lost and grief. It all disappeared from her soul making her the beauty shewas when she was alive.

"No, I wasn't." Emmett let out a little chuckle - she didn't intimidate him anymore.

"Good." Lillian smiled. "I want to thank you, Emmett."

"For what?" Emmett asked.

"Bringing my daughter here, even when she was against it, and I was finally able to see her after seventy years." Lillian answered. "Disobeying me, by letting Rosalie know what happened to me, that brought both myself and her peace and most of all co-operating with me, despite how difficult I was." Lillian smiled. "If you had never of come here, Rochester would have another ghost."

"And if you hadn't appeared to me we would have never known, and Rosalie would have never seen you if you hadn't intervened." Emmett smiled looked at her. "I have one question; how did you know my name when you appeared?"

"Lets just say, during my first year as a ghost I traveled about, protected someone in particular and scared a few wild beast."

"What doyou mean?" Emmett said as Lillian smiled.

"Be sure to come back, Emmett." Lillian answered. "And I would say have a wonderful immortal life but I'll already know you will, look who you married."

"Excuse me." Rosalie rang the desk bell as she heard laughter coming from the close dining room.

"You aren't leaving already?" Rosalie heard Frank come up behind her. "You're going to miss it."

"Miss what?" Rosalie asked.

"Sunday breakfast with my family." Frank answered, opening the dining room door to reveal Vera with a toddler on her lap surrounded by a group of well dressed individuals.

"Mrs. Cullen, are you ready to check out?" The younger Vera asked as the entire Carpenter family set their eyes on her.

"Not yet," Frank said as the older Vera smiled.

"Mrs. Rosalie Cullen is that you?" The older Vera said handing the toddler off to the older man next to her. "I'm glad I caught you before you left again, now I can introduce you to my family."

"Grandmother?" Vera started.

"Wait, she'll lighten up in a minute." Frank whispered to Rosalie as the phone rang . The younger Vera went to answer it as Rosalie went over to the older Vera who sat next to a tall older man who seemed to be in his eighties.

"This is my second husband, Claude Baker, he was the president of the bank." Vera smiled as Rosalie remembered the skinny accountant that would do whatever her father said. "And this is my daughter, Phyllis."

"We've already met, mother." Phyllis said as she sat with a wash cloth on her head.

"She's having her traditional morning hang over." Vera explained as she felt the next person.

"Hi, I'm Phyllis's daughter Sue." A young curly black hair woman came up.

"She's a music teacher, and her son Kalb is in a band." Vera smiled proudly as she put her hand on a teenage boy with bushy black hair who waved his hand. "Called something skulls, he promised to make me a CD."

"Now this here is my youngest child, Thomas." Vera said as a man in a brown suit and red tie came up and gave Rosalie a firm human hand shake.

"Yes, that's me, Tom Carpenter." The man said giving Rosalie a tight handshake.

"He's running for Mayor, and his wife Karen is the curator at the museum." Vera explained.

"We went there yesterday." Rosalie smiled as Vera moved on, feeling the next child.

"This is their son Max who is the Chief of Rochester Fire Department and his wife Emily is the head of Rochester Arts Council." Rosalie shook their hands as Vera moved her forward. "This is their daughter Lisa, she is a student at Columbia, and their son Arnold, he is captain of the high school football team."

"This is Thomas and Karen's other son, George, he is president of the bank." Vera introduced Rosalie to the man who worked in her father's building as a young man came in. "And this is his son coming in, Gavin is head of a medical clique."

"The one that used to be the King's mansion?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Yes," Gavin shook her hand. "And this little guy here is Gavin's son Frank Jr., He was just adopted from El Salvador not that long ago. Cutie isn't he?"

"Adorable family you have here, Vera." Rosalie smiled, happy for her friend as Frank's ghost came back in with Vera.

"Told her it would happen." Frank smiled as everyone stopped at Vera's blank expression.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Notice the empty chair they keep?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Rosalie finally notice the carpenter family did have an unfilled chair even with Vera's presence.

"Today it will be filled." Frank said as Vera finally spoke.

"You won't believe who called." Vera muttered breathlessly. "Something wonderful had just happened."

"Are you ready to check out?" Thomas asked noticing the important moment his family was having.

"Yes." Rosalie answered handing the key over in front of the whole Carpenter family. "Thank you, for taking care of everything." She then whispered to Vera, "I am happy you lived the life you wanted."

"One couldn't have been more successful." Frank smiled as he embraced the miracle of his family.

"Ready?" Emmett smiled as he came down, fully packed.

"More than ever, lets head home." Rosalie said as she saw two ghosts standing at the door way. "Want to walk us out?"

"Sure." Lillian answered. They walked out to a gravel driveway where a big white van had parked. Rosalie noticed Frank nodding towards it with a smile as Lillian smirked when a group of men dressed in jeans wearing black t-shirts with 'The Ghost Hunter's Society' written on the front. They then noticed a woman holding a camera. Looking the complete opposite direction of Lillian, Frank notice she was getting very excited. "Look there is a red spot in the garden, that must be her."

"Drive safe." Lillian said to Rosalie and Emmett as they smiled and got in the car waving as they left.

"And you come back now." Frank smiled as Rosalie and Emmett drove away. Lillian than noticed the camera men come out. getting ready to set up the equipment while their host was preparing what to say.

"Guess its time for us to get back to work," Lillian said with a sly smile.

"You are the reason they're here." Frank teased as he tapped the man on the shoulder and headed to the garden, Lillian let out a little laugh as she returned to her little friend in the garden.

Forks Washington

"Jasper come and look at this," Alice beamed with excitement.

"What?" Jasper asked coming towards the computer. He then smiled as he saw the computer screen showing his old home with the sign "THE WHITLOCK RESORT" in front of it.

"Wow," Jasper seemed shocked at how luxurious his old childhood home had become. "Why don't you check the weather in Huston?"

"Raining all next week," Alice smiled.

"Can I look at the layout?" Jasper asked as Alice handed over the computer and went to get the phone.

"Reserve room 13." Jasper said as Alice got an answer.

"Hello, this is Alice Cullen and I would like to reserve a spot for my husband and I next week." Alice started, than paused. "Room 13….yes, we are sure that's the room we want….that's perfect, thank you." Alice than hung up the phone. "I've got great news."

"What?" Jasper asked as he heard Rosalie and Emmett pull in the driveway.

"That room has a discount." Alice smiled excitedly.

THE END


	13. Author's note

Author's note:  
I originally planned on ending it here, but since this has been my most successful fan fic story and since I got requests from people in both reviews and PMs that I couldn't fit in the story. I will add outtakes such as Emmett and Rosalie telling the rest of the family, Carlisle's version of chapter 4 and Lillian's trial and other request sent to my personal messages. If anyone else has more request, feel free to PM them to me or write it in the review.

Thankyou for everything,

Leah M. W.

PS. Check out the sequel _'The Ghost of Rochester 2: Appalachian Spirits'_, and if you liked _'The Ghost of Rochester'_, you might like _'The Whitlock Haunting'_ and _'A Ghost in London'_


	14. Outtake 1: Telling the Family

"Esme," Rosalie came in with an excited smile. "Good to finally be home."

"Nice to see you too," Esme smiled awkwardly. "How was your weekend?"

"Interesting," Emmett answered.

"That would be a word to described it." Rosalie answered. "Rochester is sure filled with interesting people these days."

"Oh, so you met new people?" Carlisle asked.

"Met would not be the word I would choose." Rosalie answered. "Emmett, sure did meet new people."

"Oh," Esme's eyes wrinkled as Bella came in with a bunch of Chicago broaches, followed by Edward who was talking on the phone.

"Hey," they both smiled as Edward hung up. "How as the trip."

"Rosalie was telling us how Emmet made new friends." Esme answered.

"Oh, what were they like?" Bella asked.

"Well," Emmett started. "Friends won't be the optimal world, we really became family. I can tell you one thing they weren't very lively."

"Well, they were in kind of a dead end situation," Rosalie backed up. "Where's Jasper and Alice, this has been an interesting weekend."

"They are planning a trip to Huston." Bella answered. "I can call them if you want."

"Sure," Rosalie smiled. "This is something you should all here."

"Do you mind explaining the weird phone calls?" Edward asked looking at Emmett.

"Oh, I'll get to that," Emmett answered.

"We have an interesting story to tell." Rosalie explained as Jasper and Alice came back in.

"About what?" Alice asked.

"You got to be kidding me." Edward's eyes grew as he read Emmett's mind.

"I think we should just tell them." Emmett looked towards Rosalie.

"Well," Rosalie paused. "This weekend we found out that my mother is a ghost." Rosalie and Emmett than looked up to see six dropped faces. "And my best friend, Vera, is still alive. Her husband is another ghost." Rosalie went on as they all stared at her as their faces stared at them as if they were hunting in evening gowns.

"Why don't we explain it to you from the beginning." Emmett started.

"Please do," Alice said as they went to the living room to sit down.

"Well when we first got there, did I mention the inn we were staying out was my old house." Rosalie started.

"No," Carlisle answered. "But go on."

"Carlisle took me to his old house once in London." Esme remembered. "Remember that nice tour guide, who was all dressed up."

"Honey, there was no tour guide." Carlisle gave her a strange look.

"Yes there was," Esme answered. "He knew a lot about the place, and he kept smiling and saying he viewed us as family. You were completely obvious to him."

"I swear there was no tour guide." Carlisle corrected her.

"Yes, there was he kept going on about how proud he was of his son, he was a talker." Esme remembered.

"Anyway," Rosalie interrupted. "When we got there that was when strange things started happening, I went to check in while Emmett went out to the car."

""That was when I notice a woman from the window staring at me." Emmett took a deep breath.

"You saw her in the window?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," Emmett answered. "But I thought she was just another person."

"That you could see through." Rosalie asked.

"I should of thought about that," Emmett realized as they moved on.

"Anyway, I got inside, and I notice the desk lady looked a lot like my friend Vera, and it turned out the Carpenter family inherited my old home." Rosalie smiled as they all stared at her.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I ran into my old friend and she sort of told me about it." Rosalie smiled.

"My gosh that woman has to be," Edward started.

"Turning ninety-five next month." Rosalie smiled as she pulled out a scrap book. "Anyway, when we got inside, I notice my old furniture was displayed so we took pictures."

"What's that white spot with the picture of you on the couch?" Alice asked.

"That would be her mother," Emmett answered. "I felt her pushing me when I sat down."

"Oh, I can kind of see a figure there," Bella said casually.

"It was cold too." Emmett explained. "I think she was trying to get my attention."

"Is this the only clue that your mother is a…" Esme started.

"No," Rosalie and Emmett both answered at the same time, Emmett with a little more empathize.

"Is that old woman?" Edward started looking at the pictures.

"Yes," Rosalie answered. "And the white spot next her is Frank, you remember him, right."

"Yes," Edward nodded.

"Well as we were checking in, I heard this woman screaming, but I couldn't smell her blood. I think she was trying to see if I could hear her." Emmett explained.

"That was when a strange man came up and asked if he could take up our bags." Rosalie went on.

"Are you sure it wasn't a bell boy?" Alice asked.

"Yes, we are pretty sure." Rosalie nodded.

"We'll get to that later," Emmett said. "The real action happened upstairs."

"We know, that's why they call it a romantic get away." Jasper pointed out.

"No, its not that." Emmett let out a little chuckle. "We got a little information."

"This bell boy explained to me my brothers both died as war veterans, and my father died alone." Rosalie explained. "What happened to my mother became a little more self explanatory as the weekend progressed."

"More like as soon as we came up stairs I felt a cold breeze as I heard running heels down the hallway and a voice asking me where is she, a very frantic voice." Emmett said remembering. "But she was silence as soon as Rosalie opened the door."

"I didn't hear anything," Rosalie said giving Emmett a strange look.

"She decided to play around with me for some reason," Emmett shrugged. "Anyway, as soon as we got there Rosalie realized she left her makeup bag in the car, and as soon as she left I heard heals running again, through the hallway. Than she was calling my name, at first I thought it was the old elk, than Rosalie came back and our bags were unpacked, but I don't remember unpacking them."

"She must have been expecting you to stay." Esme said shrugging. "When are you going to get to the part with the weird phone calls."

"Oh, that was after I met Vera," Rosalie explained looking at Esme. "You see, while Emmett was taking a shower I went downstairs to get some broaches and I notice this old blind woman kept staring at me. She kept whispering to herself "I know that voice, I know her. I came over to see what her problem was but her granddaughter kept telling her she doesn't know me. Than she told me about the paranormals that were happening around the place, let me just say this, my mother has kept herself occupied despite being a ghost."

"Good for her," Alice said unsure of what to say.

"It wasn't in till she mentioned her best friend once lived in my room that I recognized her." Rosalie explained. "I sat at her table despite her granddaughter's rejection. She asked me if I knew what happened to the Hales."

"And of course you said yes." Bella said having an understanding on what's going on.  
"I told her I knew about Rosalie Hale," Rosalie smiled. "But I found our part in the hometown ledged was a small part. She asked me if I knew what happened to Lillian Hale?"

"What did you say?" Carlisle asked.

"I asked her what does she mean about Lillian Hale," Rosalie explained. "Than her granddaughter came up to me saying I don't want to hear about that murder."

"Murder?" Carlisle, Esme, and Edward said shocked.

"Yes, it was like that." Rosalie said as everyone froze.

"That woman felt guilty for interrupting a conversion, what made them think she murdered." Esme asked curiously.

"She was also very proper," Carlisle said as Emmett let out a laugh.

"You got to be kidding me." Emmett burst out saying. "I think she called Edward."

"She did?" Edward asked. "I do remember hearing a static message from you, I was going to ask what was that about."

"That was her." Emmett explained. "She wanted you to call me back."

"Did Vera tell you why her mother was accused of murder?" Esme asked.

"Part of it," Rosalie answered. "She told me about calling Carlisle."

"I remember that, I got off work early because of it." Carlisle remembered. "Esme, didn't you go and babysit."

"Yes, and I made Edward come to help them." Esme looked towards Edward.

"Yes, and it was a good thing I did, they were about to convict Frank Carpenter for your murder." Edward pointed out to them. "First thing they thought when we saw them."

"Wait, they don't think your mother…"Carlisle was speechless with the words. "Had something to do with it do they?"

"Well, sort of but it wasn't with me directly." Rosalie explained. "This will come up later."

"When was the first sighting?" Alice finally asked. "I did sort of notice you weren't showing up in my visions."

"While Rosalie was down stairs talking to Vera, I was in the shower." Emmett explained. "I think I was brushing my teeth when I felt a cold hand on me, and I mean a very cold hand, so cold our skin would seem like a slight chill."

"Was it really that cold?" Bella asked.  
"Yes," Rosalie and Emmett answered at the same time.

"She was very cold, even her breath was cold." Rosalie answered. "We came to the conclusion ghost are colder than vampires."

"They are quicker too," Emmett went on. "I was getting dress for the ball room and I heard this loud cry coming from the closet. I went to check it out, and nothing was there, I then felt a painful cold and turned to see her standing there staring at me, I remember finding it strange I couldn't smell her."

"What did you say?" Jasper asked.

"At first I thought it was an intruder and I was going to kick her out. Then my hand went right through her body." Emmett said as everyone stared at them waiting to here what was next. "That was when I notice something was strange, she found it rather amusing than told me to look in the mirror."

"Than what happened?" Alice asked.

"I looked at the mirror and only saw my own reflection, she didn't have a reflection." Emmett explained. "I was scared at of my mined, she found it amusing. I wanted to leave right then and there, but she stopped me and got very angry. Ghost don't look pretty when they are angry, I can tell you that. I got more scared as she blocked the door. That was when she reveled who she was, and warned me to stop something."

"What was it?" Bella asked.

"I didn't know till later, Rosalie came back in before she said anything more." Emmett explained.

"That was why you were acting so strange." Rosalie committed. "Is that also why you left in such a hurry?"

"I thought I needed some fresh air after that." Emmett said as he let out a shrug.

"What happened next?" Esme asked.

"Well, I called you and we had our little phone conversion," Rosalie looked towards Esme. "I had to confirm Vera's story, and I wanted to know why my mother was being accused of murder."

"You were scared they thought she murdered you?" Esme asked as Rosalie nodded. "But I thought it was really strange the phone signal went out. Than strangely after that, the younger Vera came to my door. I asked her about Lillian Hale, and she said something to me that made sense."

"What did she say?" Edward asked.

"She said 'She thought she had the right reasons, taking justice into her own hands by the murders.', that should of made a click at the word 'murders.'" Rosalie answered sadly. "But it didn't make sense till later."

"Emmett, what was with your strange call?" Alice asked. "Where you trying to figure out Lillian's warning?"

"Pretty much." Emmett answered. "But she cut me off before I could tell you, you see ghost tend of cutting off signals when they touch your cell phones."

"Oh, that must have been it." Esme said quietly as Emmett continued.  
"She got a little upset with me for questioning her existence." Emmett explained. "So she basically gave me proof she was Rosalie's mother, she was trying to explained why she was appearing to me and not Rosalie."

"Was that what you were doing when I called?" Edward asked.

"Was it about the note?" Rosalie asked.

"What note?" Carlisle and Esme said at the same time.

"The note my father found on his desk when he returned to work," Rosalie explained. "It was a ransom note."

"How did you find out about this?" Carlisle asked.

"An old friend showed me." Rosalie answered.

"But they thought you were dead?" Edward questioned.

"And lets just say, shortly after they 'killed' me they realized I had people who were never going to give up in till they figured out what happened." Rosalie answered. "I saw the note, it was written with an expensive type writer and it asked for six million dollars."

"Rosalie, your parents were rich but…" Edward paused.

"Not that rich," Rosalie finished for him. "Very cleverly thought through, it was meant to get them out of Rochester, it even threaten my brothers hoping my parents would choose their lives over saving mine."

"What did they do?" Bella asked, she like everyone else was clearly into this story.

"They gave it to the detectives of course," Rosalie answered. "But they didn't help apparently they said it wasn't enough evidence and the only thing they could do was wait around for another note."

"Did they?" Alice asked.

"No," Emmett and Edward said at the same time.

"Is that what that phone call was about?" Edward asked. "When you asked me about running into Lillian Hale at the train station?"

"Well, she kind of forced me to ask you." Emmett explained. "You see, Edward, when you called me she was sitting right next to me."

"Did she tell you to ask?" Edward asked coming to the conclusion that this story might be true.

"What did she tell you to ask him?" Rosalie looked over.

"Your mother was in the train station the day she took your first victim." Emmett explained.

"Oh, she wasn't?" Rosalie asked.

"She didn't know yet," Edward explained. "She was sending your two brothers out of the state."

"But she was seen at the scene of the crime?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," Emmett answered. "That was the point she tried to make, she discovered what happened the next day."

"She did?" Carlisle asked. "I saw her come into the hospital twice, and she didn't say anything to me. She did asked me about certain medicines, and she was asking this other doctor about drugs that were safe and not safe. She wanted to know what overdoes were painful."

"Well after what happend." Emmett went on. "After I hung up the phone she told me the next day the King's maid came to their house, apparently Kings had a maid with pretty good ears and knew how to use them."  
"Celia?" Rosalie asked. "I remember her, she had that daughter Emma, she wasn't as beautiful as me but she did have pretty good looks."

"Which made her snoop even more," Emmett went on. "She discovered the note before he put it on Alexander's desk, and she over heard Mr. King making a deal with the detectives to close your case. That was when Celia decided to clean the bedrooms extra good and swiped King's journal."

"That's how mother figured it out," Rosalie said as everyone gave Emmett a stunned look. "Good job, Celia."

"What happened next?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"She disappeared and I went to meet Rosalie." Emmett answered.

"That's when I ran into my old friend Vera, again." Rosalie smiled. "She gave me this, I left it out her house last time I was there."

"It's very pretty," Alice committed. "Is that when you went dancing?"  
"Yes, I got another question." Jasper started. "How did you get that trophy?"

"Oh, there was a contest at the ball room," Emmett smiled. "And we sort of were forced to participate."

"How we were forced to participate?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Well, they sat us next to this Bachelorette party, and these girls were so loud it was hard for us to hear each other." Rosalie pointed out.

"They annoyed us so bad we had to move," Emmett said again.

"So we contacted the manager, who happened to be Vera's daughter." Rosalie smiled. "And she moved us to a different table, and the bride, Kayla was snotty about it as we left."  
"Why did you care so much about her opinion?" Bella asked.

"We didn't at first." Rosalie informed them. "We just wanted to be able to talk to each other at a human level."

"But we did have a good conversion with Phyllis." Emmett went on.

"For a human in her sixties she sure lives her life to the fullest." Rosalie committed. "We found out our inn didn't have a bell boy."  
"Than who was the guy who showed you the note?" Edward asked.

"She didn't know about that either." Rosalie answered. "We really wished you could read her mind, because it was very hard to get information out of her when she was solver."

"But she did warn me when you left," Emmett pointed out. "She said there was a male spirit in the house."

"Oh, I was in the ladies room for that one," Rosalie shrugged.

"Tell them what happened while you were there?" Emmett smiled.

"Well, while I was powdering up, I happened to run into Kayla and sort of told me we wouldn't be able to handle it, and we didn't belong there." Rosalie answered.

"What made her say that?" Esme asked.

"I think it was jealously, she kept repeating to her friends over and over again that I wasn't pretty, and she is still the most beautiful one in the room." Rosalie answered rolling her eyes. "She was fun to beat."

"Sounded like she needed it." Carlisle answered.

"She did," Emmett agreed.

"Anyway, we did happened to get more info out of Phyllis during the break before finals." Rosalie explained. "Lets just say her conditions made things rather easy, and I found out my mother confronted King at the bank and threaten to kill him and his friends."

"So that was it?" Edward asked. "She was accused of, did they…"

"No," Rosalie answered. "She managed to escape from prison, I felt terribly guilty after that."  
"What did she say to you when you got home?" Alice asked Emmett.

" She didn't say anything about that, but she sort of ordered me to do something." Emmett answered. "When Rosalie and I came back, we were up in our room and out of no where she appears and tells me I need to stop something."

"I couldn't see her," Rosalie pointed out. "It was so strange out of no where Emmett dropped everything and started talking to air, than he got dressed and ran out of the room. I thought he gone mad."

"What did you do?" Alice asked as everyone looked at Rosalie.

"I got dressed and went out into the halls, that was were I ran into the bell boy again. He told me he knew were Emmett was, and than addressed me by name." Rosalie said as she felt a slight chill from remembering. "I never told him my first name, so I had to ask how did he know my name, he didn't tell me how, but led me to the office were I saw Emmett with a pile of papers on the floor."

"What were you doing?" Carlisle asked looking at Emmett.

"Apparently even those the police closed the case on Rosalie, Alexander kept it open and hid his evidence he used to try and find Rosalie." Emmett explained. "Lillian showed me were it was, and gave me a map to save this girl."

"That was when I walked in, with the bell boy." Rosalie explained. "Then the man said Emmett should just tell me, that was when I recognized him as Frank Carpenter."

"Why was he?" Esme asked.

"He destroyed the journal Celia stole, it was the only evidence that could convict King for my 'murder'. He was trying to get rid of my mother, instead it made him stay behind." Rosalie explained.

"He wasn't near as scary," Emmett committed. "After his confession, I told Rosalie what happened."

"And to be honest, I didn't believe Emmett," Rosalie confessed. "Because why would she appear to him and not me."

"But I didn't have time to convince her it was true, I quickly took the directions Lillian gave me and we raced off to find Kayla, surrounded by a group of men with a knife at her throat.

"What did you do?" Jasper asked imagining the emotions that was emulating from them.

"Emmett tried to keep it calm," Rosalie answered.

"I didn't want to spill her blood." Emmett backed up.

"I just went full force at them," Rosalie explained. "Emmett had to stop me from reveling myself."

"They acted like it was amusing, but they were obviously scared because they let her go." Emmett said. "He than pulled out a gun."

"And threaten to kill us," Rosalie let out a sigh. "We would of killed him but something else got in the way, because out of no where he froze in pure pain."

"And he was in pain, this thing seemed to be grabbing him and making him fight for every breath in till he dropped the gun." Emmett went on as the entire family tuned in.

"That was when I saw her," Rosalie remembered. "It was a shocking sight, just imagine my mother who never even raised her voice was there choking a man with her cold fingers."

"It was rather brilliant." Emmett smiled. "I took Kayla to the police station and left Rosalie alone with her."

"What did she tell you?" Esme asked curiously.

"How she died." Rosalie answered. "She escaped from the prison safely, than came out to the escape car my father provided for, when she made it the driver was dead. He was killed by Eunice King."  
"Eunice," Edward asked remembering. "You mean miss prime and proper killed your mother?"

"Revenge," Rosalie said, since it was the only explanation. "She tried to kill her with a crowbar and ran through the woods?"

"When was this?" Carlisle asked.

"January, 1934." Rosalie answered.

"Wait, did your mother had short blond hair?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Rosalie answered.

"With dark blue eyes?" Alice asked again.

"Yes," Rosalie answered. "She said she saw another figure with white skin that caught her attention and Eunice was able to strike her, but the figure left."

"Before she was tempted by her blood." Alice answered. "I remember seeing a woman killed near Rochester, I was looking for Jasper than I saw her." Alice looked towards Jasper. "I didn't want to meet you for the first time during a slip, so I was forced to leave."

"Wait," Jasper paused. "I remember that now, I remember smelling blood and going after it, then I felt joy emulating from a woman over a body. I felt a slight wind, and I deiced to go after the murder for feeling that way after killing someone."

"That wind was my mother," Rosalie explained. "She didn't know she died, but she realized it wasn't cold anymore, she quickly made it home with out realizing how fast she was going and then went inside, my father already left when she got home."

"So she was locked out?" Bella asked.

"She probably was, but didn't notice." Rosalie answered. "It was when she looked in the mirror and didn't see her face, she notice something was wrong. That was when the ghost of another man appeared."

"There is a third ghost in your home?" Carlisle asked.

"No, this ghost lives in London, I don't know why he showed up to tell my mother about me, but he explained to my mother I was a vampire and she turned out to be alright with it, because no harm would come to me." Rosalie explained. "It actually brought her relief."

"Who was the ghost?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know," Rosalie answered. "He did mention he had a son that was a vampire, but mother never told me who his son was."

"That's strange," Carlisle sighed. "I never seen a ghost before, so I assumed they were not real."

"Well if there is vampires, I guess there can be ghost." Rosalie shrugged.

"Well over all, did you enjoy your trip?" Edward asked.

"Yes, we did." Emmett smiled.


	15. Outtake 2: How She Knew

It was a normal day at the end filled with people checking in and out of the inn. The guests were checking in and out carrying piles of luggage as they normally did. I watched as they passed me without even a hint of my existence, some notice the coldness my presence brought but that was it. I was sitting in the lobby at my favorite sofa, it was placed there so anyone walking in could sit on it, but I made sure that didn't happen.

I knew I had a little habit of making the guest making feel a bit uncomfortable, but I didn't care. It was my house, I had a right to make myself at home. Besides I couldn't help it, I was a ghost no matter how hard Frank tried when he appeared to people when they find out who he was they would not want anything to do with him. That's why I made my identity clear to get the discomforts out of the way, which it normally does because they never stay that long. If they came to see me, I let them alone because I was not a tourist attraction and I didn't care how far they came to catch me on their stupid camera because they weren't important to me.

The same went to the mediums who tried to bring me comfort and get me to pass on, I ignored them because they knew nothing about me and none of them knew why I stayed behind. None of them could bring me comfort, only one person could walk through those doors that could bring me comfort and she left here seventy some years ago, so like a good mother I remained waiting.

I was sitting on my couch reading a magazine when a young woman with long bleach blonde hair and a spray on tan wearing big white sun-glasses, a very short jean mini-skirt and a bright pink sweater that fit on her skin tight along with a pair of high-heal red sandals.

She sat right on me without seeing me and started texting on her diamond cell phone completely unaware of those around her, completely unaware that I was sitting right beside her. This would be the perfect time, the unexpected girl getting ready to have a normal lunch at my home. This would be the time I could show that I am still here, and this is still my house.

I was debating on what to do, I thought about turning the large diamond ring she kept glaring at on her finger, but that wouldn't be very noticeable. I thought about moving her purse, but that wouldn't be noticeable either. I watched as she merely crossed her tan legs and punch in the numbers with her large fingernails.

"Hello, Casey," The girl smiled. "Yes, I am at the Hale's place, can you come?….I don't care just bring her along….I doubt they would make a fuss when they see my Kevin sitting right next to the height chair, besides he loves kids…Casey, he's from one of the richest families in town, I doubt they would want to lose him as a customer, you're my maid of honor remember…" The girl continued to blab as she moved her head back and fourth, my fingers were moving closer and closer to her phone with just a tiny touch than it. Figuring her cell phone breaking would be a big enough crisis to send her out screaming. I then felt a strong hand at my wrist and a strong voice, "You, leave her alone."

I looked up to see a girl with crimped dark red hair in a side pony-tale, vivid makeup, a jean mini-skirt with black mini-tights, and an off to the shoulder shirt, long white plastic pearls and long black boots. She stood frozen, I notice a slight sadness she saw when the girl shivered a bit and move towards the door. It was clear with her 80s dress and her tiny transparent face, she was a ghost.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Excuse me, miss, but that is my niece." The girl said sadly.

"Your niece?" I said rising an eyebrow as the girl sat next to me.

"Yes, my little brother's daughter, I was gone long before she was born, so do you mind not scaring her."

"Not at all," I answered, understanding a little. "What is your name, girl?"

She looked up at me, I notice her large blue eyes was the same as the girls. "Call me Tracy, Tracy Conners and who may I ask are you?"

"Lillian Hale," I answered as she gave me an astonished look. "You are, you don't look like the lady in the pictures, except her hair was longer and she was happier, she was fuller too."

"They cut your hair when you're on death row." I explained. "I also hadn't eaten for weeks before I died."

"I see," She said. "I've been looking for you."

"Why?" I asked as Kayla jumped excitedly as a man came in the door.

"Kyle, I am so glad you can meet me here," She went up to hug him.

"Anything for my best friend's girl." He answered.

"I want to protect her from him," Tina answered. "Just listen."

"What about him?" I asked.

"He is going to hurt her," Tina explained. "In the same way your daughter was hurt."

"So you and Kevin doing anything tonight?" Kyle asked as she walked in with Kayla.

"Well, separately, tonight's my bachelorette party." Kayla smiled. "Some girlfriends and I are going to The Ball Room and entering a dance contest, hoping to win."

"No doubt about it." Kyle smiled slickly. "What time will that be, doesn't that Casey girl have a kid at home?"

"Her husband can handle her," Kayla laughed. "Besides the place is only open till midnight?"

"I heard you got a new place," Kyle said smiling as another man came in. He was a very handsome man, tall with dark tan skin and black sleeked hair. Kayla went right to him right away, with her eyes glowing in wonder at her fiancé. He went to Kayla, hugged her given her a tiny kiss on the cheek as he put her arm around her.

"Kyle, so glad you can make it." Kevin smiled as he patted Kyle on the back.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to miss a chance to eat lunch with my best friend and his bride." Kyle said with a chuckle. "Kayla was telling me how she is getting ready to put her apartment up for rent."

"I was," Kayla raised an eyebrow. "Are you interested?"

"Where is it?" Kyle asked seemingly very interested.

"Doesn't he seem too interested?" Tina whispered to me.

"A little," I answered.

"I live up on Kennedy street." Kayla answered. "You know that new building they just built not that long ago."

"Is it the building across form that call center that is dictated to that girl who disappeared back in the thirties?" Kyle asked as I felt myself taking a deep breath. 'That girl' was the reason I was still here.

"What use to be the call center, they closed that down years ago, it's a gym now." Kayla smiled. "I believe your mom goes there, when do you want to look at it?"

"I will make plans with my roommates and get back to you," Kyle answered.

"Alright, for now lets sit and have lunch." Kevin suggested as he led Kayla away.

"I will be right back, I have to make a phone call." Kyle said as he left, Tracy grabbed my arm and forced me to follow.

"Hey," Kyle smiled happily as we followed him to the garden. Kyle looked around, thinking he was alone. "Yes, got an address, she was completely clueless." Kyle laughed again. "Yeah, I guess it is bad for Kevin, but hey that b**** is to hot to avoid, she'll regret breaking up with me. We got to do it tonight; I can't wait a second longer. I suppose we can dump her somewhere in the woods when were done."

I stopped to here those words as Tina gave me a worried look, "Can you do something?"

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Oh, come on everyone who grew up here knows what your capable of doing to men like that." Tracy committed, "I know you killed those rotten two faces who took your daughter's life."

"I didn't those," I explained.

"Yeah, right." Tina sounded so unsure. "Come on, can't you at least tell somebody."

"No one can see me," I pointed out. "No one can see us, can't you get that, we can try to stop things but the living will freak out when you contact them."

"Please, there has to be a way." Tracy begged. "My little brother, and his wife they will be shattered if something happen to Kayla, put yourself in my sister-in-law's shoes."

"I don't have to," I pointed out to her. "I will do something, I will do whatever it takes for the living to know but I'm not making any promises."

"Thank you," Tracy said as Kyle went back in, I couldn't help but follow him. I saw him walk through this very house like it was no problem, completely guiltless. Tracy followed me, as she came up next to the younger Vera and stood right next to her.

"I knew her in school," Tina pointed out, as she looked upon Vera. "We weren't friends, but I knew her. Why do stay at the front a lot?" She sure did have a lot of questions.

"I am waiting for somebody," I answered.

"For who?" Tracy asked.

"My daughter," I answered. "I have been waiting for her every night since her disappearance." I then looked upon the clock, it was April 20th, almost four. It was on this date so many years ago, at this time Rosalie came into the kitchen and told me she was going to visit her friend Vera and take their son to the park. The clock struck that time when Rosalie walked out of that door, and I saw her for the last time. I was to busy making lunch for the boys to say good-bye, I told her have a good time and she left never to be seen agian.

The clock struck four as the dagger went through my heart. The very time the door closed it open, I felt a smoothing presence gracefully come in. I saw her more beautiful than ever, she was a white pale with strange brown eyes, not at all like Rosalie. I came up to her, studied the lines of her sweet face it was the same young woman who left so long ago. But could it be her? Or was it was my imagination.

I looked upon her more, she had the same sweet genital face I saw grow before my eyes. Her eyes were different, her skin was white but she had the same cheeks that belong to my father, same noise that belong to her father, same forehead that belong to my grandmother, she even the same strains of hair that I had in my life. She was beautiful as she was from the time I first held her, to the time she walked away from me. I wondered if it was really her?

"Wow, they kept this stuff." She whispered to herself with that same sweet voice, now I was sure this truly was my Rosalie.

"Hey, she was with that guy at my gas station." Tracy smiled.

"What guy?" I asked.

"You see about a couple years after I died, they built a gas station right at the spot. They forgotten about me than," Tracy said saddly. "Anyway, I haunt that gas station but I don't appear to too many people and when I do, they mistake me for living."

"Just tell me about them," I interrupted her.

"Well, I was sitting on the curve when their car pulled up," Tracy pointed out. "I recognized their pale skin, so I knew they were vampires. They said something about going hunting, I figured that's good. I might have a freind, becase I'm the only ghost there and it gets lonley, can I come here?"

"When you get to the point." I answered.

"Anyway, I followed them," Tracy pointed out. "And it turns out, they hunt animals. So the only time vampires ever show up, I am still left alone."

"I am sure they didn't do that on purpose," I informed her. "Go on,"

"Anyway, that was the woman, and she was with this beautiful hulky guy named Emmett." Tracy went on. "And he was really cute."

"Did he say her name?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's Rose something." Tracy answered as I flew upstairs to the office.

"Frank," I interrupted to see him reading the morning paper Vera left on her desk. "Frank," I called again as he pressed the paper to his face.

"You know who ever said rest in peace, was surly alive when he wrote it." Frank sighed standing up. "What do you want Lillian?"

"Hey, you were the owner of this place who had a heart attack at that fancy restraint." Tracy committed. "Remember me; I was in the table across from you."

"No, I don't." Frank answered.

"Frank," I started again. "Rosalie's here."

"What?" He asked shocked. "I thought she was a vampire."

"A vampire," Tracy smiled. "My friend became a vampire, she was in that car too but she made it, well almost."

"Oh," Frank looked at her. "My son is a vampire, but he refuses to hunt in these parts."

"Does Rosalie hunt here, may be she can …" Tracy looked over at me with hopeful eyes.

"She is not like that," I started not knowing how to explain this to her.

"She's a vegetarian." Frank committed, Henry was a traditional vampire who stayed far away from Rochester leaving his daughter in his parents care, were she was safe and able to live a normal life.

"And she's here." I said to him. "Go down stairs, and see."

"Are you sure?" Frank asked.

"I would know what my own daughter looks like." I pointed out to him. "I swear on my very soul she just checked in."

"I'll check it out," Frank gave me a strange look.

"I can' point out that man she was with," Tracy said as Frank left through the office wall.

"Show me," I grabbed her and led her to one of the rooms across the hall that had a window overlooking the parking lot. I saw a man standing by his car, with pale white skin as well as a muscular built body.

"That's was him," Tracy pointed out. My eyes gazed down, I remembered him from the time I visited Tennessee shortly after my death. I felt this strange pull for this young man, I wanted to protect him, make sure no danger came to him. I didn't know why, I just did, my London friend felt the same for this instinct for this girl in Ohio, this truly was a reunion this week. He was with my Rosalie now, I couldn't think of anyone better.

When I looked towards him, did he treat her the way she should be treated? When I was alive I thought of what I wanted in a husband for my daughter. She wanted to marry and have children so badly, we couldn't help it. Yet our standards were so high we were force to lower them, which led us to that brat.

It was about a week after they started courting when my motherly instinct came in, but I figured it was just my mother in me. My mother did not like Alexander; he was shorter than me with brown curly hair and a mouse like face with handsome hazel eyes. He was also very quiet, and very into his numbers, he collected books and listen to classical music. He was exactly what I needed, and he needed me, my parents felt different. My mother, (who was also ravishing beautiful) informed me politely before the wedding Alexander Hale was incapable of producing an attractive child and Rosalie was certinly proof that therory was wrong. When my instincts to Royce came out, I kept telling myself she was happy and I shouldn't stand in her way. I would never make that mistake again.

Emmett looked up, he notice me. He never notices me during those two years I watched him when I was in Tennessee. This was a first, but I still had to question, did he make my Rosalie smile. Did he make her laugh; did he treat her with respect? I saw her wonder over to the car. There she was again, Rosalie said something to him, and he smiled and said something back. I couldn't hear the conversion but he made her laugh. He made her laugh, she had a beautiful laugh.

Emmett was able to bring her joy, he made her laugh. It was among all our pain he brought her joy in a simple laugher. I watched as Rosalie reached for the suitcases, he stopped her and took them as gentlemen do. Emmett than walked away smiling, and knowing the grin on his face became wider simply because she was smiling. He would do anything to make her smile; Emmett looked back up at me. I smiled at him.

"He can see you," Tracy interrupted for a brief moment. "That's good you got to tell him." I was silent shocked by the sight.

"You know Kayla and Kevin act like them," Tracy said as I watched the couple walk to the entrance of the house.

"The living can't see us," I pointed out.

"But what about the undead?" Tracy asked as I looked over at her worried face. "But I think we are more dead than they are."

"Emmett can see me, so maybe…." I paused for a moment. Rosalie was back this weekend, that seemed to be the only thing on my mind, yet I would not bring honor to her if I did not help Tracy, I could not let history repeat itself.


	16. Outtake 3: Carlisle's POV

Carlisle's Version

"I am sure I can get you this loan," Mr. Hale smiled as Esme and I stood behind his desk.

"First, just let me ruin it on over to my boss." Mr. Hale smiled with his mosey young face.

"Thankyou," Esme smiled looking towards me.

"Be right this way," Mr. Hale said as he scarred out of the room. It was times like this I really wished Edward was still living with us, than he could tell us what Mr. Hale was really thinking we waited in his office as a soft knock came on the door. Than out of no where a young woman came in who appeared to be around eighteen in a slim-fit white dress with her hair up in a bun.

"Excuse me, but have you seen my father around?" The young girl asked.

"Does he work here?" Esme asked.

"Yes, this is his office," The young woman answered, it was hard to believe such a beauty was related to this man, he came back in with a man in his mid-fifties with gray sleek back hair wearing a suit much more expensive than Mr. Hale. We than watched as Mr. Hale came back from behind him shyly than smiled brightly towards the young woman.

"Hey, sweetie, what brings you here?" Mr. Hale said coming towards the girl.

"Mom forgot to pack your lunch, Daddy, so she asked me to bring it to you." The girl answered handing him a paper bag.

"Well, thankyou darling." He said taking the bag, than looked towards the couple.

"Yes, considering this is the day your father takes us out for lunch." The older man said.

"But Mr. King, Mother says Father needs to cut down." The younger woman pointed out, from the look of her face we came to the conclusion she wasn't thinking of his waist line. She said it with quit confidence that caused her father to put her arm around her and back her away from her boss before she could say anymore. That was when we than saw him come a young man that had dark brown eyes, bright blonde hair and slim tan skin who appeared to be around twenty-one, along

"Who may, I ask is this?" The young man said coming between Mr. Hale and his own daughter.

"Oh," Mr. Hale said noticing the rest of us in the room. "Mr. King, I would like you to meet my daughter Rosalie."

"She is your daughter?" the younger Mr. King asked surprised.

"Yes, and Rosalie, I would like you to meet my future boss." Mr. Hale started as Mr. King stood right in front of him.

"Call me Royce, dear, Royce Jr." Mr. King said looking towards Rosalie in a charming as he ignored her own father.

"Well, we have our introductions." Mr. Hale let out a little laugh as Royce backed way. "Now, we need to get on with business, don't want to keep…..Dr. Cullen and his wife waiting."

Rosalie looked towards us, she seemed rather speechless by our appearances. She smiled slightly not knowing what to say.

"Well, how about I walk Miss Hale out, and you can finish up business here." The younger Mr. King suggested.

"Oh, well you have to ask Rosy here," Mr. Hale started putting his skinny arm around her straightening his glasses, as Rosalie's eyes almost came out of her head.

"It will be an honor," Rosalie answered.

"I'll get my coat," He said smoothly as him and his father left.

"Daddy, I told you not to call me that in front of people." Rosalie whispered to her father embarrassed.

"Well, your cheeks our red, that's why I like to call you that." Mr. Hale smiled sweetly, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Alexander, finish up business." He than put his arm around Rosalie and left.

"You have a beautiful daughter," Esme smiled towards him, we were both a little speechless.

"Yeah, my wife and I swear she's the most beautiful in the world." Mr. Hale smiled. "Of course that's just a parent's perspective. Do you have any?"

"No," I answered sadly, as Esme bowed her head. It was unfortunate, we could no longer say we had a son, we hadn't seen or heard from Edward in a decade we had to face we were just a couple now.

_A Couple Weeks Later_

It was a wet rainy night, Esme was sewing curtains for the living room while I was reading the paper. We were listening to the radio when a knock came on the window, we than heard the birds go silent as we both stopped. Esme turned down the radio as we heard tapping, wondering who it was, wondering who could it be.

We walked to the stairs, smelling the floral scent of vampires as we approached the window, I went to open the door with Esme behind me, and he was there. He was bare-footed wearing a worn out ripped sweater and a dirty button down shirt, his eyes were a glazing red with a look of pain on his face.

"Can I come in," He said with a slight winch of pain on his face. He didn't event tell us he was leaving, he just left. We were expecting him to come home hunting after we just moved to our last place and he never showed up and now he was right there.

"Of course," Esme said with such joy as if she was trying not to cry with joy. "Come in, oh please come in."

"I'm sorry," He said as he just passed me, that seemed to be his only words. I've been waiting to ask him why he left, what right he had to cause myself such a scare, I would tell him to never hurt Esme like that again. Yet for some reason, as he remained silent, as Esme brought him some fresh clothes and water for his dirty feet none of that mattered. I was just relived Edward had come home to us.

_March 1933_

It was a nice spring day Edward seemed to be adjusting well back to human life. I notice things were different from last time he was here. When he left Esme had problems walking down the street with humans, and he hated to having constantly watch over her. We told the town he was Esme's brother, because of their looks and that was the relationship with her, he felt comfortable with for the time being. We went to the Kite Festival, which had practically every citizen in Rochester. One of the first we recognized was Rosalie, who was walking with her two brothers.

"Nice, to see you again Rosalie," Esme stopped her.

"You to, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and…." She started stopping to stair speechlessly at Edward.

"Rosalie this is Edward my brother," Esme explained. "Edward this is Rosalie Hale, her father gave us that loan."

"Please to meet you," Rosalie said speechlessly as she looked at Edward and walked away. Edward gave her an offended look as a an older woman who seemed to be exactly like her but older, with blonde curls came to stand next to her.

"Rosalie, may I ask who your friends are?" Mrs. Hale asked in a protective way. It was most likely human instinct looking down at us.

"No one mother," Rosalie answered. "Just some of Daddy's clients."

"Who was that?" Edward asked in a surprising sort of way, it made Esme and I wonder.

"That was Rosalie Hale," Esme answered. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Edward answered as we saw the Kings come up to the Hales in a dominant manner. I watched as Edward looked over to Mrs. King, I notice Edward eying Royce King particularly.

"I'll be right back," Edward said as he walked over, while Royce took Rosalie's hand and walked away.

"I don't want those colors for the wedding?" Mrs. King asked walking with Mrs. Hale.

"But Rosalie loves those colors," Mrs. Hale pointed out.

"But their ugly and I don't want them." Mrs. King said firmly. "Nice to see you, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." She stopped to smile politely.

"You too, Mrs. King," Esme said politely.

"Now, Lillian your family may be paying as tradition but it is our family's name so we have control of the wedding, and we are not going with those colors, and that other family traditions of yours forget it." Mrs. King talked firmly as Mrs. Hale nodded and agreed with no effort of gaining some control.

"That Mrs. Hale needs some backbone," Esme said so only we can hear. "Mrs. King may be the head of almost every charity, but its their only daughter."

"I agree," I nodded.

"Now when my daughter, Coleen was marring that Joseph Connors and we were paying for it we decided to do this." Mrs. King started.

"You planned Coleen's wedding?" Mrs. Hale asked.

"Of course she is my only daughter," Mrs. King said as they continued. "Now for the catering company."

"We can't afford catering, besides my mother-in-law really wants to make the cake." Mrs. Hale started.

"We are not having some homemade cake at my son's wedding." Mrs. King started."Besides you can spare some money, its your daughter getting married."

"Well she did make the cake for all of her cousins, even those she is the only female cousin I am sure she can step down." Mrs. Hale said, we really wished Edward was here to see what Lillian Hale was really thinking.

"Nice to see you Mrs. Hale," Mrs. Carpenter came up with her husband and son.

"Nice to see you too Vera," Mrs. Hale smiled. "You to…" she stopped to look at Mr. Carpenter.

"Frank," He answered.

"Yes, Frank," Mrs. Hale nodded towards him with disapproval. "I see Henry is coming far along."

"Yes, he keeps me busy." Vera smiled as Esme looked at her sadly at young Henry.

" I bet he does," Mrs. Hale smiled. "Have a good day, Vera, I will be sure to see you at the bridal shower."

"Won't want to miss it," Vera said nodding.

"You have a good day to…." Mrs. Hale was lost on what to say, it was quite obvious she did not think Frank Carpenter was that important.

"Frank," He answered almost offended.

"Frank," Mrs. Hale smiled.

"What is with her," Mr. Carpenter whispered to his wife as they left.

"She's not as sociable as she pretends to be," Vera answered. "Besides what do you care, it's not like she's living with us."

"True, can't get passed that dream." Frank sighed.

"So what you dream you were trapped in a glass box with her and she kept saying it was your fault." Vera asked. It was clear this was a privet conversion humans would not hear. "That was just a dream, I dreamed Rosalie came in with a bear saying she can no longer volunteer at the red cross for safety reasons." They said as they started walking towards us. That was when Henry started crying, they stopped to the bench next to us to try and cal him.

"Oh, come on baby," Vera picked up Henry and started rocking him.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Carpenter," I called out to her as she turned over.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen." Mrs. Carpenter came over with Henry fussed in his arms, followed by her husband carrying the baby bag. "Is this your wife?"

"Yes, Esme Cullen" She came to shake her hands.

"Please to meet you," Mrs. Carpenter smiled. "Sorry, Henry is so fussy, he hasn't forgiven your husband for that shot the other day."

"Oh, its alright," Esme smiled. "May I hold him."

"Of course," Mrs. Carpenter said merrily handing Henry over.

"He's adorable," Esme committed.

"Yes, right now we are having trouble finding a babysitter." Vera committed.

"Well, I'm available if you need me," Esme smiled as Henry fell asleep in her arms.

"He seems to like you," Mr. Carpenter committed.

_A Couple weeks later_

"Slow night tonight," Cathy Cadders committed as I came to the desk, getting ready to take off.

"Why don't you take a five minute break and get the coffee," I suggested as she looked up at me. She was a widower with two sons, she needed a break.

"I might get fired if I'm not here to answer the phone." She said unsure.

"Not if a trusted doctor says you were," I pointed out as she looked up and smiled. "Thankyou Dr. Cullen." She then grabbed her empty cup and left. That was when the phone rang.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen." I answered it politely.

"Dr. Cullen," Mrs. Carpenter called stunned. "Where's the sectary?"

"Getting coffee, slow night to night," I explained. "Why? Do you need to talk to her?"

"No," She answered. "This is Mrs. Carpenter." I already knew that, I gave her son cold medicine a couple days ago, I hope he wasn't allergic.

"Oh, is Henry having problems with the prescription, I gave him?" I asked worried.

"No, he's fine. I am calling about my friend," She explained. "Do you know Rosalie Hale?"

"The one getting married," I answered, I wanted to say the one Edward keeps complaining about because he is marring this man. "I believe half the state knows her."."

"Yes, that one." She answered not surprise by my comment. "Has she check in lately?"

"No, I would recall seeing her." I answered, she was so beautiful she would be hard to miss, of course she could of come in when I was with another patient that was when Cathy came back to her desk. "I'll check here, quickly."

"Has Rosalie Hale checked in?" I asked as she sat down to pick up the patient files.

"No, she hasn't" Cathy answered. "I would recall seeing her those, her brother and my son are best friends."

"No, she has not checked in." I answered Vera. "Why is there a problem?"

"She hasn't come home yet," She said straight out as I felt this instinct come in that something was not right.

"That's odd," I said trying not to sound concern. "Had her parents called the police?"

"Yes, they have, I just needed to make sure?" She answered as I heard her have a brief conversion with her husband. She than came back to the phone.

"Is your wife free?" She asked randomly.

"Yes, why?" I answered surprise by the question.

"We are heading over to Hales, can she come and watch Henry?" I could tell she felt strange asking me in the middle of all this, but someone had to take care of her son. Especially when a girl in her neighborhood just went missing.

"She would love that," I answered, she would love that more than anything. I grabbed my keys, hoping to end this conversion. "I'll be off duty in a short time, I will keep an eye out for her. Maybe even look around afterwards."

"Thank you, Doctor." She said with some relief.

"What was that about?" Cathy asked.

"Rosalie Hale has gone missing," I answered.

"That's odd," Cathy sighed. "Nikki was out our house visiting the other day, he was telling Tommy how he dreads being related to the Kings."

"Who wouldn't," I said grabbing my keys and headed outside to a payphone. I didn't want Cathy listening to this conversion. I quickly told the operator to phone the Cullens.

"Oh, hi, Carlisle," Edward picked up the phone.

"Hi, Edward I just got off work, have the radio on?" I asked.

"Yes, we have it on." He answered. "Yankees are up by two.".

"Have you listen to the news?" I asked him. "Did you hear about Rosalie going missing?"

"Yes, I heard that." he answered, I remembered watching them at the Kite Festival, he seemed to be awfully close to Rosalie, and treating Royce like the enemy. He almost seemed too over protective of Rosalie. "Are you worried about her?" I had to know.

"Yes, I am worried." He answered.

"Are you really worried?" I asked wondering if this could be it, or was he just another human to him.

"Yes, I am really worried." He sounded annoyed.

"Alright," I said knowing what had to be done if things came down to it. "Can I talk to Esme?"

"She is right here." He answered as she came over to the phone.

"Hi, honey, are you getting off work soon?" She asked.

"Yes," I said realizing I forget my doctor's bag. "I am getting ready to check out, than I plan to see what is happening with Miss Hale, something's not right." I explained. "Anyway, I volunteered you for something, I hope you don't mind. First I have to ask, how thirsty are you?"

"I just drank this morning." She answered.

"Good, remember at the park, when that baby fell asleep in your arms?" I asked.

"The Carpenter's baby, Henry," She nodded, he did feel comfortable in her in my arms.

"Yes, she was last seen at their house, so the police want to interview his parents, when they called to see if she checked in. I told them you would babysit."I said knowing she wouldn't mind

"Be there as soon as I can?" She said without another word.

I was heading back to the car with my bag. That was when I smelled it, it was blood, the same scent Esme and I smelled the day Rosalie walked into her father's office at the bank. I left my car there to follow that scent, it had to be her. I carried my doctor bag as I followed it, in till I found her, Rosalie Hale beaten up and so close to dying on a cold wet abandon street, not far from her home. She open her eyes weakly as I started operating on her. Trying to save this beautiful young woman's life, what a waist it would have been to let a young lady this beautiful to waist away as if she was nothing at all. She open her eyes, and let out another painful scream of fear as I picked her up. I than started some minor surgery, trying to sew up her wounds.

She tried to fight against me, as if she wanted to die but she was helpless. I recognized the smell of the man who did this to her. It was her own fiancé, Royce King. I remember seeing Mr. King belittle her father, making him seem less. The same way Mrs. King made her less, now their son had taken the most precious possession from them without little to no thought. It was sick, and disgusting behavior that made vampires seemed much more decent than humans. The worst part of it was, Royce was most likely going to be let off the hook, they never suspect him. He would continue his job at the bank, and control the Hale family. After he let this beauty suffer, I made up my mind then, I had to save her.

I was failing at it, this was the worst part of being a doctor, watching patients who had so much to look forward to die. That was when I remembered Edward being concerned about her safety, he had a deep concerned for her. If I let her die, than I would fail him too, she may not like coming into this life but perhaps Edward would bring her comfort as I brought Esme comfort.

I lifted her broken body from the ground She was losing this life I could only think one alternative left. I left everything to pick her up and cradle her broken body in my arms. She was the only human left on this dark road, so I ran to our home at full speed holding her safely till we came to our house. Esme and Edward left the light on, but I could tell they weren't home it seemed that they just left. I took her up to our room, and laid her on her bed. Now she was beginning to pass out, this would be only chance, I bit into her. She soon let out a loud scream as my venom entered her veins.

One Month Later

I never thought I would be doing this, but thinking about what those men had done to my new daughter was enough to clear my conscious. She went up to the hotel room this one was staying at, this was murder number three. Royce's cousin, who showed some guilt afterwards when Edward had his run in at the gas station. He should of thought about his consciences before hand, Rosalie was not going to let him off the hook.

The way she went about these things was up to her. I was in the waiting room, Edward was willing to drive the car, I was going to do my part as a doctor in making sure no one else entered the room 'while she was getting the job done', in Edward's own words. I still felt guilty, but I looked at if form Esme's perspective if they did this to Rosalie without a problem they would certainly go after another girl of 'lesser' importance without a second thought, so we were preventing this from happening again.

That was when I saw her for the first time after it happened, Lillian Hale, she looked different, her shiny hair was duller and she had lost a lot of weight, she also had dark worn out circles under her eyes. She was walking into the hotel with confidence those as if she was going after what she wanted.

"I have a package for Clarence King," She was also carrying a large bag that smelled a bit like daphnia, which was a berry poison for humans that can cause harmful side effects leading to death.

"Oh, we can take it up for you." The woman at the desk said.

"No, this package is especially for him, I hope you don't mind." She said with a happy grin, not like a woman whose daughter had been missing for months.

"Room 223," The woman answered without thinking, and now I know why they found a need for stricter securities at hotels.

"Thank you," Lillian smiled. "I have a feeling he is not going to forget this package." She then went over to the elevators. I quickly went to the stairs hoping to stop her before she came to that room, I didn't stop to think of why she was going there, I just knew she couldn't enter that room.

I went to Room 223 and knocked on the door three times at a slow rate, it was the cue someone was coming. That was when the elevator door opened, Lillian came out in a maid's uniform with a try that had the poison. She saw recognized me, I could tell by the way she acted. She didn't say anything those instead she turned her head, clearly she didn't want me to recognize her. I slipped into an empty room, as I saw her approach Room 223

She knocked on Room 223, no one came. She then slipped open and rushed out, with anger. She paused in the hall, taking deep breaths trying not to scream. That was when another maid came up through the hall. Lillian quickly rushed away into the elevator as the maid went into Room 223, that was when I heard another scream. The guest came rushing out, one of them a woman in her mid-fifties glanced over as the elevator closed. She than whispered to her husband "Wasn't that the woman at the bank?"


	17. Outtake 4: Arrests and Notes

"Father," Alexander came home from school two days later.

"Son, you are supposed to be in school." I informed him as he gave me a firm look.

"I couldn't," He answered with a serious expression. "Not with all this going on, I had to come to you, I heard kids talking at school."

That was the furthest thing from my mind, considering my little Rosy was missing, I really could care less of course people will be talking, but I had to ask "What were they saying?"

"Well, besides everyone in the hall either avoiding me, or just staring at me in silence I was able to over hear what….they think about her." Alexander said, of course he was the odd kid out with his sister missing. People were going to stare at us, Lillian and I told him to ignore what they say, pick up Nikki and come home after right school, no activities, no friends just straight home.

"They think Frank Carpenter took her," Alexander started.

"Vera's husband, that's impossible, he was home before she left." I said appalled by the thought.

"The King's are sending the police to his place," Alexander started, I had to stop this, Frank was innocent carpenter who couldn't afford a lawyer.

"Why would the King's send the detectives to his place without asking us first?" I asked.

"Do you really have to ask that, we have yet to see Royce's alibi and they are already investigating family friends, what are they going to do next send mom to the mental hospital?" The Kings were truly testing our patients.

"What do you want me to do?" Alexander asked.

"Stay here, your uncle and his wife are planning on coming today," I answered grabbing my car keys.

"Still," Alexander started at me.

"Yes, they were originally planning on coming for the wedding, now they are coming to help." I answered. "I have to run over to Carpenter's place and get things straighten out."  
I hopped in my car and raced over passing the broken street lamp, that was one thing. The lamp was a block from his house, why would he kidnapped a girl a block from his home, why would he break a lamp on the same street his son played on. I went the house, were I was met by Mrs. Cullen's brother Edward, who was trying to comfort Vera as she held Henry who was crying her arms.

"They took him," Vera said in a panic as Henry cried.

"Who took him?" Edward asked.

"The police," She started. "They were accusing my husband of taking Rosalie," She said shocked. "My maid of honor, they accused him of taking her."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"At the police station, the Kings were with them, they arrested him." Vera answered in a frantic as Henry cried in his arms.

"Did anyone see him come home?" I asked.

"Yes, Ms. Taylor from next door. She said 'good evening' to him when he got out of his car." Vera said speaking at a fast pace.

"Alright, let me go down to the police station and get this straighten out the Kings will listen to me." I informed her.

"I'll get Ms. Taylor," Edward said as Vera looked towards him with panic eyes. "She will say something."

"Please do, he didn't do anything." Vera said as she continued to talk at a fast pace. I hopped in the car and raced down to the police station. That was where I found Royce King Sr. talking to the police.

"Oh, Mr. Hale we made an arrest on your daughter's murder." The police chief said as soon as I came in.

"First of all, we aren't making a murder yet," I informed the police chief, my daughter was still alive, it was toured me to think what she may be going through, but I had a feeling she was still alive. "Second of all, you got the wrong guy."

"What makes you so sure?" Royce King Sr. asked.

"I just know," I answered. "My daughter had been friends with his wife for a long time, I doubt he would do anything to harm her."  
"Didn't you disapprove of the marriage?" Mr. King asked.

"Yes, but those were different times, the Carpenters have done a lot more for us these past two days than you since…" I started not knowing what to say. "They were the first ones to come to our house, the first ones to give an alibi."

"Why don't we talk to him, and see what is going on?" The police chief suggested.

"Why don't we do that?" I answered. "Where is he?"

"In the interrogation room," Mr. King answered. "He is not leaving in till we get a confession."

"Can I talk to him?" I asked the police chief.

"Why would you want to talk to the man that murdered your daughter?" He asked.

"Maybe I can get him to tell me something he hadn't mention?" I suggested.

"Alright," The police chief led me into a dark room were the same two detectives that came to our house that night to interrogating me stood beside Frank with a hot light on his face.

"Mr. Hale," Frank stood up right away. "I didn't…"

"I know," I said nodding. "Can I talk to him alone?"

The police, nodded and left. It was now just Frank and I, I wanted to ask him something for these past two days, which seemed like years with the burden of my missing child.

"Frank," I started.

"Mr. Hale…I didn't, I swear." He started.

"Call me Alexander," I said calmly trying to talk to him at his level. "I know you didn't do anything, but there are something I have to know."

"What?" He said. "I don't know anything either."

"Why didn't you give her a ride home?" I asked as his face became sadden with guilt.

"I don't know," he answered. "I use to get annoyed with her sometimes, that I do confess, I was tired when I got home from work, I just wanted to rest. If I would of known, I wouldn't of been so pushy for her to leave." Frank answered I could tell he felt guilty, that was when a cop came in.

"We got a witness saying she said hi to you as you came in," Mr. King sound prompt. "You are free to go."

That was when Mrs. Taylor came in, with a slight smile. "Thankyou," Frank smiled.

"Don't thank me, thank Mr. Hale." The woman said. "He is the one who told the doctor's brother-in-law me you got arrested, I seriously saw you coming home before she left."

"I owe you, Mr. Hale." Frank said as I nodded. When we came back to his house, Edward was waiting with Vera, comforting her. He smiled when I brought Frank home, I could not smile.

The Kings informed me I had to go back to work, even those my daughter had disappeared I could not ignore the rest of my family's problems. It was a good thing my brother-in-law and his wife came down from San Francisco to help out with the investigation, they were keeping my wife's sanity by being here. I notice it the first when I first came to my office, it was a note sitting on my desk. It was shoved in with the rest of the papers that I had to go through with missing so much work. It was neatly typed with an expensive typewriter placed amongst the stack.

To Alexander Hale:

As you very well know your daughter is missing. From my understanding you just spent a larger portion of money on an upcoming wedding. This event will never take place if you don't cooperate. Give me six million dollars and your daughter might be alive. I will send another note saying when and where.

Keep in mind you have two strong sons, I would hate to have anything happen to them.

The Bride Snatcher

This was a clue, Rosalie was alive, who ever had her, kept her alive. She was alive, I felt this warm joy come to my heart. She was alive, I just prayed we would now find those men who are keeping her form us.

"Mr. King," I said rushing into the office. "I have to go to the police station."

"Whatever for?" Mr. King asked as Royce came in silently behind me.

"Look what I found," I showed him the note, he just frowned and look at Royce.

"You know what this means," I said taking the note. "She's still alive, someone has her, I just need six million dollars."  
"And do you have that?" Mr. King asked.

"No," I answered. "But I don't need it, I need to take down to the police station and have them investigate it. When they give the drop off, we'll find her."

"Do that at lunch," Mr. King ordered.

"But…" I started.

"Do that at lunch." Mr. King ordered as he handed me back the note. I notice Royce wasn't looking at me as I went back with the note. I couldn't go back to my office, Rosalie could be anywhere, I studied it. It had to be someone form the bank, they are the only ones who have accuse to my office. It couldn't be a custodian, this was written by someone who had an expensive type writer. I grabbed my coat and took it to the police station, the detectives informed me they will get back to me on this note, I than drove home to tell Lillian.

"Why couldn't I have seen it?" Lillian asked.

"Fingerprints," I answered.

"The note threaten your sons," Howard asked as he came to sit next to his sister.

"Yes," I answered.

"How much?" Mildred said confused.  
"Six million," I answered as I watched my wife, her brother, and his wife drop in astonishment. "We have about five-hundred thousand, and her wedding made an extra two thousand, than the boy's collage funds will make twenty more thousand."  
"That still won't be enough," Lillian sighed. "Did the note make any mention on where to send it."

"They are sending another one," I answered.

"When will that be?" Lillian asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "But they are threatened our other children too."

"Anything we can do?" Howard asked.

"I am going to call and get the boys out of school," Lillian answered. "They are going to be sick for a couple days, I want you two to go back to San Francisco and prepare your house for two adopted sons."

"Won't they notice?" Mildred asked.

"Not if we do it right," I answered. "Lillian, call the school, they have a family emergency. Howard and I will pick Alexander, you and Mildred get Nikki, they are going to be sick for awhile."

"Would it look strange if they see us going to Rochester Train Station together?" Mildred asked.

"Your absolutely right," Lillian nodded. "You will leave tonight, they will get things packed, they won't say good-bye to friends, they will get things packed and leave the next train." We all nodded, we had to get our other two children out of Rochester, Lillian and I were staying just in case she was able to come home.

I was in my office when it happened, trying to keep a low profile about Lillian's trip to the train station. The only person I did tell was Royce, he asked me why Lillian did not come for lunch. I told her she needed to take care of a few things, he mentioned he saw her car when he went to say goodbye to his friend.

"ROYCE!" My wife's echo came through the bank. It was a horrible scream echoed through the bank causing goose bumps. "Get down here and face me you coward. Get the f#%$ down here, and confess."

I raced down to find Lillian standing there with her face had become a dark red with thick with rage. The guards had her by then, they held her down with both arms she tried to fight against them. It seemed as if something out of her had exploded.

"Lillian, what's this about?" I asked a rushing down to calm my wife.

"He killed her," Lillian hissed with sadness. "Royce killed our daughter. We trusted him with everything and he betrays us by killing our child."

"She's not dead," I said firmly putting his arms around her, I owe it to her, I will never truly gave up, she was still alive. "We can't ever drought that she is alive. We never found a body." '

"Who else besides you has keys to your office and knows how to work a type writer?" Lillian asked angrily as I saw the truth in my wife's eyes. She was somewhat right, Royce had something to do with this. I began to put the pieces together, their odd behavior, their rush to get Frank convicted. I knew then for sure, Royce was the one took my precious Rosalie from me. I felt my face froze as he turned to find Royce standing right there, watching us nervous with guilt.

"You," I let my breath slowly fighting every argue to attack him. "Tell me what you done with my daughter? I swear, I'll…we will take this to the police." I wanted him to be locked in the deepest darkest room for the rest of his life. I wanted Rosalie to be the last woman he ever seen, so he could stay in that cold cell thinking about what he done to my innocent daughter. I wanted him to suffer a lonely old man in a tiny jail cell and know he made the worst mistake of his life by harming her.

"Like that will help, we all know his daddy paid them off." Lillian snarled. "There is only one way to get the likes of him off the streets. I can only think of one way to get my daughter the justice she deserves."

Royce stared at us, as my hatred for him grew quicker than the emotions I had for anyone grew. I hated him so much, my eyes burned just to look at him. He could tell we knew, and he has failed at tricking us. To think of the time I wasted scrounging up ransom money when he knew the whole time. I wanted him to suffer for putting my family through this, the lost nights of searching, the bitterness of my wife, the loss of security for my two sons and for most of all …Rosalie, taking that precious flower whose presence brought a smile to my face. I wanted to get him back, but I knew I had to let justice take its course. I held back Lillian, as he walked away from us. How dare he walk away from me without so much of a confession, when he already knew we knew. He was a coward to the deepest core, I hated every tiny cell in his body. He stopped, for a moment as his sectary handed him a piece of paper, and he read it.

"What where you doing at the train station yesterday?" Royce asked quickly looking at my wife.

"That's none of your business." I burst out with fury, he ruined my family enough, when you mess with one Hale you mess with all of us Hales. He had no right to know were my two sons were, he had no right to even think of harming my family more than he already had. "You stay the hell away from my family."

I watch him walk away, leaving the crowed bank lobby. He couldn't help but notice the people around him staring. He needed to get away. That was when my wife got me by surprised.

"I'm going to kill you, Royce," Lillian screamed as he continued walking. That was when everyone paused to look at her. "And I will make it hurt, I am going to make you suffer every bit as made my daughter suffer." He continued walking. "I swear on my life I will hunt down each and every one of your little friends and make sure my daughter has the last laugh, I swear on my very soul I will kill you."

"Get her out of here," The security guards came and grabbed us, than led us away.

Two days later

I was staring through the journal, he wrote everything down. I was planning on taking a trip to the State Police, the King's would not have gotten to the detectives there. I put it in my desk and took out a map of Rochester. I stared at it, putting a mark at Vera's house, putting a mark at my house. I than circled the place with the broken street lamp, and I than marked the King's house. I finally marked the time Vera said Rosalie left, followed by the time Mrs. King said when Royce came home. That was when Lillian came in, I quickly folded the map and placed it in my desk.

"I told you they were paid off." She said angrily throwing an open envelope from the police at me.

Dear Mr. Hale,

I am sorry to inform you the letter giving at the ransom is not a valuable clue to the investigation. It was found on your desk. Anyone could of put it there, and everyone knew of the wedding was expansive. It is our advice is to wait for the kidnapper to send another letter, than we will know where he will be.

Rochester Police Department.

"Tell me they weren't being paid off," Lillian said as I read the letter, they return the 'ransom' not as well. "They knew full well it was already too late, how curl cold that be."

I nodded in agreement, thinking how much time we wasted in the last two weeks, how much money we collected empting the boy's collage accounts, our life savings, my mother's life savings, my brother-in-law's life savings, Lillian's inheritance, our life insurance, selling our stocks, selling our family heirlooms, letting go of Mrs. O'Brian, selling Rosalie's wedding dress (which we heard was stolen), selling everything of value to us just to get the most precious part of our life back, when in truth it was somewhat already taken.

"Something has to be done," Lillian stared at the window, out to the garden.  
"I am going to contact the FBI, they are above the police department." I answered. "She is somewhere, and I am going to continue the investigation even if it takes the rest of my life."

"Find, and have him sent to a place where he gets everything provided for him for the rest of his life," She hissed angrily. "You take justice in your way, Alexander, I will take things in my way."

"Lillian, he is not worth losing your freedom, your life in this case." I informed her as she gave me a sharp almost dangerous look. "If the law is not going to take them down, someone will." She left, I took out the red cover photo album of my family. I opened to the picture of her and I when she was twelve, it was the time we went to the father-daughter dance at the country club. She was in a brand new dress, with her blond hair in two breads, dancing on my toes. I took the ransom note, along with the note from the police and placed it in that part. Someday, it may be of use to someone, maybe even bring closer. I than put the map into my desk, even if I don't find her, I had a feeling that map will be useful to someone.

_One Month Later_

"Alexander," A voice woke me up, it was the voice of an elderly man with a thick English accent. "Alexander." I woke up, I couldn't see anything around me but I felt as if someone was standing right above me. "Get up, and get your wife out of Rochester, take her away before you lose everything."

"What?" I asked looking around.

"Now," The voice said. That was when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is that?" Lillian asked waking up beside me. That was when we heard the sound of sirens coming out from the side window. We both got up, and notice the room to Rosalie's door was open. We walked in to look at the window to see the police stood parked in front of our house. We than heard the door knocking, Lillian and I went back to get dress, we came down stairs and open the door to the same two detectives who came down to our house that night.

"Mrs. Lillian Hale," The older one started.

"Yes," She looked towards him.

"You do know Royce King Jr. was murdered," The younger one started as they watched our expressionless faces. Neither of us showed any emotions what so ever, simply because it would look right to show joy in front of the police during this situation. I thought it was funny my daughter was still missing has not been touched since the arrest of Frank Carpenter, but with King they are already accusing suspects.

"Mrs. Hale," The older one started. "Did you threaten to kill Royce at the bank?"

"Yes," She answered proudly. "Now do you mind finding his killer and arresting him for theft, because he stole a task that was rightfully mine."

"Mrs. Hale," The Police Chief came in with two police officers. "You are under arrest for the murder of Royce King the Second."

"I didn't kill him those," Lillian said shocked as they took out the handcuffs and approached her.

"We'll talk about it at the station." The younger detective said as she was handcuffed and taken away. I didn't know what to do, as I watched my wife taken away in the police car. It was in the middle of the night, I knew one family that had her alibi for everyone of those murders. I picked up the phone to call him, I knew he worked the night shift.

"Rochester Hospital," The sectary answered.

"Hello, this Alexander Hale, may I please speak to Dr. Cullen." I started.

"I'm sorry sir," The woman said sadly. "Today was his last day, he is moving to the Appalachia, since they have a shortage of doctors." They Cullens were the only people who could of proven my wife's innocents. She still had a trial, so it wasn't completely hopeless.


	18. Beta Reader

Authors Note

I have decided to rewrite this story. If anyone is interested in taking on this story as a beta please PM me.

Thank you,

Leah


End file.
